Black Bottled Revenge
by Rumbuss
Summary: -Set After the Events of POTC4-...Paring (Jack/Angelica)... The Black Pearl, trapped in a bottle by the doings of Blackbeard himself, and it's Captain, Jack sparrow hell bent on setting his beloved ship free, finds out that he must...Unfortunately, make a deal with Blackbeard's Latina daughter; Angelica. Meaning having two equally stubborn and ego driven pirates on the same ship.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I don't own any of the POTC characters/ships etc - only the storyline**

_Hi guys, this is my first FanFiction EVER, and I'm still a bit cautious about posting it so a review or a message about it and what you thought would really help me out a lot! It would also give me the confidence to post more!_

**-Chapter 1-**

Tortuga, the first port to ever cross a pirates mind. Full to the brink with pubs, brothels, never ending bar fights, blonde busty whores, drunk pirates and of corse, rum. Oh rum, the god of all alcoholic drinks, worshiped by every pirate across the seas. One might wonder how they never seem to run out of it on this island. That was the wonderful thing Jack sparrow loved about this island, (apart from the various assortment of women) was how here, a man could drown himself in an infinite amount of rum, without a care or judgement in the world. Also, the absences of guards wasn't a bad perk either. Despite all the wonderful bounties that were presented to Jack tonight on the island of Tortuga, none would phase him, as he pondered and mumbled to himself, while holding his prized Pearl under his arm.

Jack slowly swaggered down the cobble stone path as the booming husky voices of drunk men, singing to their hearts content bellowed out the windows of every pub he passed. The soft mist of rain, sprayed the stones embedded in the ground with a glossy cover, illuminated by the lights of adjacent houses and buildings. The hum of the singing men became faint as he continued down the path in a quest for a less lively pub, which was starting to seem impossible. He let his thoughts wander and reached under is arm for his Pearl. Jack stopped his slow tipsy stride and held the heavy bottle up to the light and squinted. "_Errrh...Bloody Blackbeard, and his voodoo magic_" he slightly tilted the bottle downwards, as the sound of a gun shot pieced the stillness of the night. A door behind him suddenly flew open and banged against the wall. Jack quickly dropped down his arm and threw his head back wide eyed. A short stubby man ran out, hands in the air yelling, and was soon followed by a much taller and buffer man.

"_Hey hey hey hey! I told ya, she said she was SINGLE!_" The short man slowly put his back against the wall as the other man approached aiming this gun to his head. _His voice seems... familiar?_ Jack thought and squinted hard in the direction of the noise. He pulled a long strapped bag around to his front and stuffed the bottle inside and then adjusted it so it was hanging by his side. Jack quickly reached down to his belts and grabbed a pistol. He squatted down and held the gun down while slowly approaching the two men cautiously.

The tall man towered over the other and pushed the barrel of the gun to his head. "_Now now come on! We can work this out can't we? Over a pint of rum...ay?_" The little man slowly lifted his arms to his chest and faced his hands towards the tall man, and smiled. Discomfort and fear smeared on his face. Jack stood up and lifted his gun and pressed it to the back of the tall mans head, somewhat mirroring what he did to the other man. "_I see a quiet night in Tortuga didn't fancy ya then...Gibbs?_" Jacks deep voice became husky, as he said his name. A gold and silver, toothy smile came across jack face, and he pulled the trigger. Thump. Gibbs did a small jump as the large man hit the ground face first. Jack pulled back his arm and groaned at the tall man now, on the ground. Jack moved his foot up, as a small pool of blood started to form around his head. Gibbs stepped away from the wall, avoiding the slowly building puddle of blood and stood next to his captain. "_For all the women in Tortuga, ye pick a_ _married one?_" Jack turned his head to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. The yellow light of the open door, cascaded around the two men, making the mist of rain visible. Gibbs raised his head and met with jacks eyes. "_Well... Ye see Cap'n... She didn't say she-_" Gibbs slurry of words was interrupted by a deep sigh from. "_She devils...all women are Gibbs, and you of all men know that._" Jack put his pistol back into it's holder, wobbled on the stop a bit, and started to stride off.

Gibbs glance down again at the poor man and cringed. "_Dose... Tha-_" Gibbs looked up and stopped, to find Jack half way down the street. With a "ooh!" Gibbs plodded down the street after his captain, in a steady jog. Jack looked casually over to this right, while walking tipsily, to find a panting Gibbs with he's mouth wide, trying to speak. "_Does...*pant*...that count..*pant*...for miss.. *pant* Angelica?_" Gibbs bent down and placed his hands on his beer belly trying to catch his breath after his little 'marathon'. Jack stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes. He stood there of a moment, feeling a small tingle flow though his body, as memories streamed back into his mind. Gibbs stood there as he watched his love-struck captain; motionless. "_Haha... I knew it_" Gibbs horsy voice snapped him back into the real world, as he slowly walked up behind him breathing heavily, "_I knew you still fancied that one_" he placed a hand hard against the Jack's back, "and ye called them 'stirrings'!" Gibbs gave a small chuckle as jack rolled his eyes back into his head, dreading telling him anything about Angelica. "_It's as obvious as a mole on a man face that ya lo- ouff!_" Jack elbowed Gibbs right in the ribs, as sign that he knew to can it. He cleared his though loudly, and held his head high to try and gain some dignity back and looked at Gibbs harshly. "_Now Gibbs.._" He began and started to walk slowly, "_ANGELICA, despite hav'n angel in er name, is the queen ov the she-devils er self!_" Jack finished by waving his finger in the air and looked towards a not so far of pub, to show he was done with this conversation. Gibbs glanced over at jack and scoffed quietly, _when will that boy just admit it?_.

A soft low strum of a guitar flowed out the windows of the pub; 'Maidens Quarters'. A orange light shone dimly against the two men's clothes as they slowly approached the door. The sprinkle of rain had become heavy, causing a strong smell of rain to fill the air. Jack strode ahead, and stepped up to the large doors on the patio escaping the quickening rain. Rays of light escaped out the bottom and top of the doors, and small mummers of conversations reached Jack ears. He lifted both hands up and pushed doors open, a loud whoosh of the thick alcoholic air that was contained in the pub, flowed out in a warm musky breeze. Jack brought his hands back down to his sides and looked around, inspecting the pub. A few men looked up and over to Jack and Gibbs direction. Jack put a finger to his hat and slightly dipped it in respect. The men raised their eyebrows and glanced over to each other, then returned their stare at jack and nodded in reply. Jack smirked and looked back to Gibbs, flicked is head forward, motioning to follow.

Jack shakily snaked his way around the pub until found a small table in the corner, away from prying eyes. He sat down heavily, as a waitress quickly ran over, just as Gibbs was sitting down.

"_What drink will be tickling ya fancy tonight sir?_" She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. The red head woman was dressed in normal peasant attire. "_A bottle of rum luv_" jack answered with a charming smile and flirtatious wink. The women giggled and blushed slightly and turned her head to Gibbs, quickly loosing her blushing checks and smile "_What do ya want?_" She said harshly at Gibbs. "_Err... A bottle of rum will do_" he glanced over to jack, who had obviously once again caught the attention of another woman. "_Right..._" She answered glaring at Gibbs, she then returned her eyes to jack and laughed sweetly, before walking off. Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked away "_ya always get the women's attention..._." He said to himself quite annoyed. "_That's because I'm amazingly attractive and devilishly charming Mr Gibbs_!" Jack placed a hand to his chest and smiled toothily. Gibbs sighed, realizing that he had just fed his ego even more. "_Right... I forgot..._" Gibbs answered very unamused, and lay back into his chair.

A blonde hair woman approached their table holding two bottles of rum in he hands. "_For you sir._." The woman gave a wink at jack as she placed the bottle next to him, "_why thank-you luv_" Jack depended his voice winked back. _Ugh_ Gibbs rolled his eyes. The blonde woman then turned her attention to Gibbs and frowned, "_here_." She abruptly slammed the bottle down on the table and walked off, of corse not with out giving jack another wink. Jack watched as Gibbs grabbed us bottle violently and glared over in the direction of the blonde woman, and gave a light chuckle. He reached up to his shoulder and grabbed the fabric band of the strap and placed the bag on the table carefully. Gibbs retuned his gaze over to jack direction, then down to the bag. Jack put his hands in, and pulled out the Black Pearl.

"_So.._." Gibbs pulled the cork from his bottle of rum with his hand, as jack placed the pearl softly down on the table. "_So what?_" Jack grabbed his bottle of rum and pulled out the cork with his teeth. A soft pop and hiss escaped the bottle's neck. "_So, any progress?_" Gibbs questioned, as he watched jack take a long swig from his rum. "_Well.."_ Jack bent over and placed his bottle on the table. "_We have tried the goat_," Jack lifted up his finger to start counting. "_Yes_!" Gibbs answered. "_And..._" Jack stared of into the distance thinking. "_That's it..._" jack sat back and frowned.

"_Oh.._." Was all Gibbs replied. Jack grabbed his bottle and placed it against his lips and drank the rest down in one big gulp. He placed it down and waved his hand in the air towards where the two waitresses behind the counter of the bar. The red headed one quickly jumped to her feet and scuttled over. "_Another sir?_" "_Aye luv, a couple will ya?_". The woman quickly disappeared then came back holding two bottles of rum. She placed them down, then swiftly ran off, to tend to her other guests. Jack once again, popped open the cork and took a large swig of the first bottle.

Gibbs glanced out the window and watched large droplets stream down the glass. "_I wonder ow Miss Angelica is going out there, after ya left er high and dry on a deserted island with noth'n_" Gibbs turned his head slightly to hear a snort and a cough in jacks direction. Gibbs smiled "_I mean... It's been what.. A three MOTNHS now? And still no sign that she go off?_" Gibbs smiled to himself and he turned his head back round to find jack, red faced and in a coughing fit. Gibbs chuckled and gave jack a hard whack on the back. "_For a matter of fact, I DIDNT leave her 'high and dry'_ " jack put two fingers in the air, quoting Gibbs. "_I gave her a gun with one bullet! Thank you very much!_" Jack voice pitched, and he folded his arms into his lap. "_And besides, that women could fight of the grim reaper himself with her attitude..._" Jack grabbed his bottle and took another swig finishing it, and then stared to open the next one. Gibbs smiled, he knew exactly what to say.

"_Aye_.." Gibbs replied with a high voice. Jack looked up from with bottle and squinted. "_You know what jack..._" Jack put his bottle down and looked at Gibbs. "_What_?" Gibbs smiled to himself "_You, and Miss Angelica are very well suited..._" Jacks draw dropped, and his face went red with anger and embarrassment. "_W-W-WE ARE N-N NOT WELL SUITED AT ALL!_" jack managed to yell out, gaining the attention of surrounding men. Gibbs just ignored him and kept going "_both love the seas...not as much as each other of corse_" jack started to spit out words madly. "_SHE SHE... IS A HORRIBLE WRECNH! THATS ALL SHE IS!_" Jack was jumping out of his seat in anger. "_A HORRIBLE, ANNOYING, HEARTLESS, COLD, UGLY WRENCH!"_ Jack flopped down into his seat and glared at Gibbs. "_Oh look at you jack, all red and flustered over a woman!_" Jack was just about to answer back but Gibbs stopped him "_I see she managed to get her claws into you huh jack?_" Gibbs gave jack a nudge and winked. Jack glared daggers at Gibbs, violently grabbed his rum and finished it one one gulp, and waved for another. The red head woman approached holding two more bottles of rum and placed them on the table, and bowed her head and ran of. "_You Gibbs_," Jack grabbed one of the bottles and looked over to Gibbs, who had a smug face. "_Have just earned ye self place on my 'People and animals Captain Jack Sparrow hates most in this world' list_" jack moved the bottle up to his lips, "_Congratulations_".

* * *

_So, chapter one Done! What did you all think? Good/bad, like/hate, more/stop and burn it? A review would be awesome! Thank-you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

A quick flash of bright white light, lit up the dark sky as thunder bombed loudly above causing Angelica to jump. The heavy rain hit her leather coat as if someone was throwing rocks at her. She speedily walked down the streets of Tortuga in search of shelter...and Jack. Tortuga was the most likely place to find that sorry sod.

Three months of being parched, starving and having the hot sun burn your back. It's not something one person would want to experience to many times in their life and it was all thanks to Jack Sparrow, arrogant, childish and heartless Jack Sparrow. Thanks to him, she had lost her farther, her family, and now her fathers ship, it was rightfully hers. Not some one legged nut job called Barbossa, And HE was going to get it back. Even if it meant bargaining. Jack wasn't the sort of man to do something nice for someone else, he needed to be bribed, and she knew exactly how.

Angelica pulled her coat on tighter, as the wind blew it out like a sail on a ship. She kept her head down, and swiftly maneuvered down the street. Another flash of light flickered in the sky, and a loud BOOM followed after. Most houses were dark, as it was very late in the night. Many pubs were slowly throwing out the intoxicated drunks to the street, closing down for the night. Another flash of light streaked through the sky, and a large CRASH caught Angelica of guard making her jump. She pulled back her hood causing her long, lush brown hair to dance uncontrollably in the wind. Her brown eyes look up to the sky as cold rain hit her head. "_Los cielos se enojó esta noche._." (The heavens be angry tonight..) She muttered quietly, then lifted up her hand, and pulled the hood back over her head, as another flash of light stained the sky brightly. "_I'm going to become drenched if I don't find somewhere soon.._" She warped an arm around her chest, keeping her coat at bay, and held her other hand firmly on the top of her head. More flashes of blinding light made her squint, while a loud clashes of thunder followed.

Angelica whipped down the narrow street, as the wind blew the rain diagonally, straight on to her face. A deep groan emerged from her throat and she looked down, trying to avoid the icy rain. She looked at her fast moving feet as she turned the corner. A dim orange light started to light up the stones softly. Angelica lifted up her head slightly and slowed down her walk. An old pub stood before her with two large doors and sign hanging down under a small amount of shelter. It seemed quiet and dry inside. A smile stretched its self across her face as she thought to herself.

'_Maiden's Quarters'...Perfect_. She walked up the small stairs, and pressed her hands on the doors. _Now... Keep your head down_. She said to herself, _just a small rest to dry up, and then it's off to get my revenge... _She pushed open the double doors and stepped inside.

* * *

Jack slammed down his bottle, causing his encased Pearl to wobble. He flew his hands up in the air and sat back. "_BEAT...THAT_" jack declared, his voice deeper than usual. A large crowd now surrounded jack and Gibbs table as a competition proceeded. An older lighter man scoffed and picked up a bottle of rum and gulped it down, as the others and Gibbs counted. "_1!...2!...3!...4!...5!...6!...7!...Hahahahah!_" All the men rejoiced as he banged the bottle back down on that table and look at jack. "_Beat...that_", he spat. Jack raised his eyebrow and leaned forward. "_I think that rum tis start'n to do a number on ya memory old boy_". Jack sat back smiling and simply said "_5"_. An uproar exploded out of the old man and his friends while jack ran his fingers along his mustache unaffected. "_LIAR_!" One of the men shouted, "_FIBBER_!" Yelled another. Jack held his fingers up causing the rowdy men to hush. "_Best a three... AND this time...Bets_" The men smiled and cheered as Jack waved up his hand for more rum.

A large gust of cold wind suddenly hit the back of the men. They all looked back in surprise, as a slender hooded figure strode into the pub. It walked up to the coat rack and took of its coat, revealing perfect womanly curves outlined by her tight dark green corset. Her slightly damp ringlet hair bounced as it fell to her back and he's tanned skin shone with the light of the many Anton's and candles. Jack watched confused, as the men's mouths drop open lustfully. He quickly glanced over to Gibbs who shrugged, both unable to see what was going on. His chair creaked as he peered around the staring men, to see what they were fusing over. That's when Jack stopped. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he felt a hot rush flow over him. _Shit_.

* * *

Angelica watched as all the men in the room, stared hungrily at her. She moved her eyes down at her clothes and the back up to the many eyes that surrounded her. Having her usually white shirt dirty and stained, pants ripped in many places and her hair fuzzy from the hood was apparently making her more desirable. _Males_. She eyed the men carefully until one in particular caught her eye. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. It's was Mr Gibbs. There was now a change in plans. _If his first mate was her, jack mustn't be far behind. _

* * *

With a small heigh pitched whimper, Jack grabbed his Pearl, fell to the floor and crawled out of sight over to a pillar behind their table and jumped to his feet. He pressed his back firmly to the wood and looked back behind at Gibbs wide eyed. "_If she comes over, and asks for me.._" Jack paused his whisper and looked carefully over in the direction of Angelica, "_I'm not er!...understand?_" Jacks voices was coated generously in plain fear. Gibbs looked back, smiled and nodded his head, "_understood Cap'n_". Gibbs turned his head back to find men picking up their chairs, pushing them on their bums and shuffling away as Angelica walked, swinging her hips, up to Gibbs.

He smiled warmly and put his hands in his lap, "_ow can I elp ya Miss Angelica?_" She stopped and leaned down, placing her hands and the table. Making her cleavage more noticeable. A soft whisper emerged from the men now spread out behind her. She moved her eyes to the dark wall and pillar behind him. The tip of a brown boot peaked out for behind the pillar, she smiled. "_Where's jack?_" She asked as if she didn't already know, then returned her eyes back to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow. It was clear to Gibbs that she had already spotted his attempted hiding spot, and answered truthfully. "_Behind tha pillar_". Gibbs raised his hand and pointed a thumb behind him. They both heard a small thump from behind.

* * *

Jack squeezed his Pearl tighter into his chest and softly hit his head back against the pillar, eyes closed in annoyance. "_Bloody Gibbs..._" Jack whispered. A soft clunk of a heal against wood, started to approach. Then another, and another. Jack squinted his eyes shut and tried to act as invisible as possible. More clunks reached jacks ears until, it suddenly stopped, and a voice he knew to well filled his ears. "_Jack sparrow!... Fancy meaning you er behind this pillar!_" Her thick Spanish accent hit him like a tone of bricks. Every word that rolled of her tongue, sent tingles down his spine. _Too long..._ Jack slightly moved his head to the origin of her voice and popped his eyes open.

"_Sweet heart_!" Jack quickly stuffed the Pearl into the bag hoping she hadn't noticed and then flew his arms out as if he was going to give her a giant hug. Angelica crossed her arms, bent her leg and stuck out her hip. She raised her eyebrow, applying that's he was clearly not in the mood. Jack turned up the side of his mouth and tried to swiftly duck under and away.

"_Ah ah ah ah ah..._" Angelica spun around quickly and grabbing his arm. "_Don't think Im going to spend three months on a island by your doings, come to Tortuga, find you, and let you go_?" Jack turned to her, squished up his face and shrunk slightly. "_Yes?..._" Angelica frowned, "_because your a wonderful, kinda hearted, lovely woman?_" Jack pushed out a not-so-charming pathetic smile. She chuckled lightly and pulled jack by the arm into the storage room and shut the door hard.

A few minuets of silence passed. Gibbs raised he's eyebrows and leaned over to a man that was closer to him than the rest. "_He's Dead_".

* * *

_Done, good? bad? More? Stop? give up? Please fav and a follow if you enjoyed and review it really gives me a boost! Yes, this story is quite slow moving, but bare with me!_

_-Rum_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

Angelica grabbed Jack harshly by the arm and dragged him to the back of the room, to the storage rum door. She used her free arm and opened the door, flung Jack inside and slammed the door behind them. The room was poorly lit with dirty lanterns and shelves of different alcohol lined the walls. The room smelt like someone had drenched the room with rum.

"_Was it really needed to violently stuff me in er luv?_" Jack picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his arm. Without warning, he was met by Angelica and a dagger to his neck. She pushed him back to the wall and let the cool blade meet his neck.

"_One wrong move Sparrow._." She smirked and steadied her feet firmly on the ground. "_And you will be having a late night meet with the devil..._" She spoke her words like silk, and leaned one arm by his head. Mirroring exactly how jack threatened her back on the Revenge. Jack just smiled in return to her action.

"_You know a late night meeting with you, would be just like old times aye luv?_" Jack winked as Angelica dropped her jaw in complete disgust. _Think your witty jack?_ She pushed the blade a little harder to his neck, causing his Adam's apple to bob as he swallowed uncomfortably. She glared into his eyes and gritted her teeth. "_Usted repugnante derroche de un ser humano.._". (_You disgusting waste of a human being.._)

Jack frowned. "_Angelica you know I can't understand your native tongue_". Jack tried to smile, "_and_ _I see your small womanly brain can't remember two languages unlike my superior male one_" jack looked up and closed his eyes trying to look poshly.

Insults, treats, and mocking each other was what they did best. Even after a passion filled night, one of them had to come out on '_top_'. It was like an on going competition to see who was better, and secretly, who would cave in and admit it first. They would do anything to get a stab at each other's egos. They did more bickering than actually talk to each other. It was a surprise to anyone, that they knew another about one another, as the only words that you would normally here spoken between them were insults. But it hadn't always been like that. No no. Before the hate, before it was hard to get them in that same room as each other, with out Angelica trying to take a swing at jack, before all of that. There was love. Or as jack would claim it '_stirrings_'. As much as they both tried to deny any sort of nice feeling towards each other, everyone seemed to know their past, thanks to jack. Everyone knew what jack actually thought of Angelica, he liked to randomly blurt it out when he was drunk. It was as clear as day, he would sneak looks and glances at her whenever no one was looking. And besides, who couldn't fall for an exotic, fiery, tanned beauty? Defiantly not Jack, that was clear.

Angelica fumed, and bit down hard. "_I would watch your tongue around me now Jack... After what you did_". She started to press down hard down upon his neck, causing a small amount of blood to appear. Jack raised his hand alarmingly and opened his mouth.

"_Luv, luv, luv, luv, luv!_" He cringed at the feeling of a liquid dribbling down his neck. "_Calm down luv it 'twas just a joke_!" Angelica softened the blade against his skin. _Everything's a joke to you, isn't it sparrow?_

"_I want my revenge_" she stated simply. She looked him up and down, waiting for a reply.

Jack smiled. "_Well en my luv, unfortunately you better get in line, as your not the first to want that on me_". Jack smiled childishly showing his teeth. Angelica rolled her eyes. "_The SHIP Jack!_" She let the hand and blade pressed to his neck, fall down and dangle by her side as she groaned at his stupidity. Jack raised his eyebrows and put a hand carefully to his neck and looked at Angelica blankly.

"_Hahahahahahhahahah_!" Jack laughed deeply thinking she was joking. She raised her eyebrow and put the hand holding the blade to her hip. "_Haha!...ha...ha...har-your not joking are ya?_"

Angelica leaned her weight to her leg. "_No_". She let her other hand fall to her side implying that Jack was aloud move away from the wall. A deep throaty sign escaped jack lips as Angelica faced her back to him. "_You ow me jack... You have ruined my life more than once, and in more ways than one..._" She wiped her blade on her shirt as it was dirty and stained already. Jack frowned and noticed for the first time tonight her clothes. They were ripped, stained and falling to bits. He stepped carefully up to her back and leaned slightly up against her. Jack softly let his hands touch her waist, and put his chin on her bare shoulder. Angelica froze and her breath hitched in surprise.

"_As I do recall my darling..._" Jack turned his head so his nose brushed her check.

"_You said that the times we spent together were the best of ye life..." Time to play a little game..._

His voice was deep and sensual making her shiver. His hot breath could be felt right down to her hand. Jack tightened his grip around her waist, pulling Angelica in closer. He swiftly moved his hand up, and brushed her hair out of the way, giving him direct access to the soft skin on her neck. He pushed his lips to her neck, causing Angelica to close her eyes. A deep sigh escaped from her throat, as she turned her head away. Jack smiled against her skin and moved his lips up to her chin and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the contact that he missed to much. Angelica slipped a hand onto jacks, down at her waist, and intertwined their fingers. Jack lovingly pushed his head softly into her neck and let out a deep chuckle. As an attempt to make Angelica break, turned into an unplanned '_cuddle_'. Both lost in each other embrace, they let their guards down.

Time seemed to stop as they felt each other's bodies against their own. One thing was for sure, that jack was gone, lost. Completely lost. Over the years, over time and over many encounters that they went through, Jack had become weaker to Angelica's body. Angelica's touch, smell, feel and charm, her everything. She had unknowingly become his weakness. One of his only weaknesses, apart form spiders of corse. Unluckily for jack, she knew exactly how to manipulate him, using herself.

But Angelica was not completely immune herself. She wasn't at the pint of no return like jack, she was stronger than that, but she was close. His charm could do a number on her, but she was strong willed and minded and could push him out. Sometimes.

Jacks hands pushed her even tighter against his chest and his lips caressed her neck and jaw line. Angelica opened her eyes to try and regain herself. But it was more difficult than she had hoped. _Gather your self Angelica... Think of all the bad things that he has done...all of them_. She moved her free hand and arched her elbow and got him right in the ribs. Jack snapped out from his trance, and flew back bent over holding his chest gasping for air. A warm spot around her waist and shoulder slowly chilled, as she turned around to face jack. He looked up at her squinting "_ow_?" His voice was high.

She walked closer as jack started to stand straight. She cleared her throat, trying to forget what had happened earlier. "_I want the Queens Ana's Revenge back under my control, and you are going to get it for me_". She placed her hand on her perfect hip and the other behind her back looking directly at him. He raised his eyebrows and scanned her clearing his throat. "_What makes you think I will help you after you just caused me great pain twice tonight!_" Jack tilted his head slightly to the side. "_Because you ow me.. And besides..._" She held up her hand that was behind her back and waved the Pearl teasingly in front of him. "_You don't seem to know how to get the Black Pearl out of this...easily breakable bottle.._." She held it by the cork and swung it form side to side. Jack eyes nearly popped out of his head as he felt his satchel by his side. He looked wide eyed at Angelica, then the pearl, then Angelica again and lunged for the bottle. Being one step ahead, she stepped back, making jack seem like a slow fool. "_Give...it...back...now_". jack straightened back up and stared nervously at the Pearl.

Angelica smiled sweetly and grabbed the neck of the bottle, and threw it back to jack. A soft giggle tickled her throat as he caught it and hugged it to his chest like a baby.

"_I know how to get it out jack...but you will be needing my help of corse_". She turned to her side and paced up and down In front of him. Jack looked up and frowned. "_HOW_". Jack answered harshly, no longer playing games. "_The sword that controls the Revenge, now possessed by Barbossa must strike the neck of the bottle, only on the Revenge and only by Blackbeard..._" Her voice trailed of as she said her farther name. Jack changed his expression to confusion. "_But Blackbeard Is dea-_" her soft smile turned into a glare straight at Jack. "_You didn't let me finish..._" Jack nodded allowing her to finish. "_...only by Blackbeard.. OR one that shares his blood...then thrown far out so sea immediately_". She stopped and faced jack once again. "_I will make you a deal_". Jack stepped closer listening. "_Help me get my Ship, and I'll help you reclaim yours_". Her accent became thinker and she held out her hand.

"_Do we have an according jack?_" Jack looked down to her hand presented before him. He carefully placed his Pearl back into its bag and grabbed her hand tightly, winking. "_Deal_"

Angelica let go and put her hands to her hips. Jack returned his hands to their usually girly fashion and look down at Angelica. He grabbed out his compass and handed it to Angelica. She looked up confused. "_Shouldn't we get a ship first.. Unless you have one?_" Jack signed. "_I have been having trouble with that_". Angelica opened and look down at the compass curiously, as it spun uncontrollably, then returned her eyes to Jacks.

"_You have trouble with everything_". And snapped the compass closed again.

* * *

_DONE! Did you all like? My first close scene. Fav and follow if you enjoyed! And a review always makes me smile! I'm so glad to hear that you guys are liking it! I have put so much effort into my chapters! _

_-Rum_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

The rain had subsided to a soft drizzle, and the lightening and thunder had passed over Tortuga. All of the men had left by the time Angelica and Jack returned to Gibbs.

"_Well, well, well.."_ Gibbs sat up in his seat as they both approached. "_I see you managed not to slaughter Jack ear.._". He gestured over to Jacks direction, while giving Angelica a warm smile.

"_Well_.." Angelica pulled out a chair and sat down. "_He managed to keep his tongue still for long enough_". She signed tiredly. "_Yes_.." Jack grabbed his chair and placed it next to Angelica's. "_Because you ad a dagger to me neck.._" Jack lifted up his head to show Gibbs the cut and then sat down. "_Because you, are an incompetent child.._" Angelica mumbled as she turned her head. "_Excuse me?"_ Jack looked round to Angelica. "_YOU, are a impatient cow_". Angelica tuned her head back round to Jack. "_IMPATIENT? Hah! You are the one with the attention span of a gold fish!_". Jack made an 'O' with his mouth. "_WELL YOU_-" Gibbs rolled his eyes, got up and walked over to the bar. He was sick already of their bickering. Gibbs looked back slightly to see Jack and Angelica nose to nose yelling at each other. "_ME? Oh oh oh oh, that's RICH coming from YOU Jack!_" Angelica yelled at the top if her voice. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the woman behind the bar.

It was unbelievable how fast two people could start arguing. "_Three bottles of rum would ya?_". The woman nodded and came back with three bottles. He gave a nod in thanks and turned around to walk back, when he saw Angelica about to strange Jack. Gibbs rolled his eyes once again and scuttled over quickly placing the bottles down and pulling Jack back. "_Come ON you two, can you both NOT try to kill each other for once?_" Jack glanced over at Angelica. "_Then tell er to stop attacking ME!_" Angelica glared and opened her mouth. "_Then tell him to stop insulting ME_!". Gibbs groaned and pulled Jack into his chair and shoved a bottle of rum in his hand. "_Look at both of you..._" Angelica sat down and grabbed her bottle violently while staring daggers at Jack. "_And to think..._". Gibbs lowered his voice and out his bottle to his lips. "_You both used to be in love.._" Jack spat out his rum and started to cough. "_What!?_". Angelica just giggled and sipped her rum. She pulled back her arm and patted on Jack hard on the back. "_There there little baby, clam down now..._" Jack squinted and turned his head to face Angelica. "_Watch it._.". He said sternly.

"_Now then!_" Gibbs sat down himself and grabbed a bottle and pulled the cork out. "_Why is the lovely Miss Angelica sitting at our table then Cap'n?_". Gibbs smiled and faced Jack. It was important and, safer to stay on Angelica's good side. An angry Spanish woman, was just as bad as walking straight into fire. Jack cleared his throat and popped out his cork. "_We have an according_". Jack said simply as he sat back drinking. Angelica rolled her eyes and leaned forward to fill Gibbs in.

"_I know the ritual, to free Jack Pearl form the bottle_". Angelica lifted the bottle of rum to her lips and sipped. "_Ya do? Did ya farther...Blackbeard tell ya?_". Gibbs sat forward himself. "_Not really.._" Angelica put down her bottle. "_So how do ya know it works, how do I know ya not pulling a trick on meh?_" Jack questioned. Angelica sat back and folded her arms. "_Because I read his notes...JACK.._". She glared over at him sternly. "_Let me finish before assuming will you?_". Angelica turned her head away and grabbed her bottle and put It to her lips "_Prick_..." .

Jack removed his bottle from his lips and slowly turned his head to her direction. "_EXCUSE me Luv?_". Jack placed his bottle down. "_What did you just call me?_". Jack leaned in close to her and Angelica turned her head so they were nose to nose.

_"I called you a P-R-I-C-K_". With out warning, Jack suddenly whipped out his gun and pointed it at her head. "_You... My dear.. Are a stubborn WHORE..._". Angelica scoffed, and was completely un phased by jack threat. "_Despite spending your life around them, you still don't seem to know what one is..._" Angelica sipped her rum and smiled sweetly at Jack. He clenched his jaw, trying to restrain himself from shooting her in the head. _Blasted woman_...Jack sighed and threw his gun down on the table. "_That a good boy jack_..." Angelica patted the top of his head and perched her lips. Gibbs chuckled at the amazing sight before him. "_What ya laughing at?_" Jack held his head in his hand and glared at Gibbs. "_Nothin, nothin Cap'n...". Young love..._

Angelica sipped her rum, cleared her through and continued explaining to Gibbs. "_I help him with his problem he helps me with mine_". Jack grabbed his bottle and took a large swing. "_She wants the revenge for er'self_". Gibbs draw dropped. "_The revenge? Angelica, that's suicide_!" Angelica smiled. "_Exactly, that's why I'm bringing Jack along, apparently he has had a lot of experience with these sort of missions over the years_".

Jack gulped down his rum and waved up his hand for another. "_Do you even know where Barbossa is luv?_". A woman approached and placed two more bottles down. "_Unfortunately no.._" .

Her accent was becoming thicker the more she drank. "_But I was hoping to use you compass._.". She finished her bottle and went to grab one of jacks. "_Oi_!". Jack pulled the bottle away. "_What do you think ya doing, pinching me rum_!". Angelica rolled her eyes. "_Jack, judging by your breath, you have had quite a few before I arrived, so I think giving up one won't kill you_". She snatched it from his grasped and popped it open. "_And besides, I've been stuck on an island for months, with nothing but salty broth to drink...Thanks to you..._". Jack rolled his eyes pretending not to care. She put the bottle to her lips and let the rum slide down her throat. "_How did ya get of the island Miss?_". Gibbs put his finished bottle down. "_A merchant ship picked me up about a week ago, then I made my way here, knowing jack, this was the most likely place to find him..._" She took another sip, then placed down the bottle.

"_See! I told you yed get picked up in no time!_" Jack skulled down the rest of this bottle an dropped it on the floor. Angelica turned her head to Jack. "_By 'no time' you mean three months?_". Anger coated her every word. "_Anyway, we are going to need a ship, preferably one with two cabins..._". Jack raised his eyebrows. "_Why? Don't you want to lie with old Jackie?... I remember when we did that every night..._". His toxic breath swirled up her nostrils. "_Ergh.. Neve_r". She pushed his face away and stood up. "_Maybe when you learn the meaning of hygiene, I'll consider rethinking your proposal_". Gibbs chuckled and stood up as well. _Good old Angelica..._

Gibbs liked Angelica, she was one of the only people that could put and keep Captain Jack Sparrow in his place. She could insult, manipulate, tease and humiliate Jack all in one go. She was special. Not only beautiful, but smart. You didn't find many of them around Tortuga. She was tough, strong and a fighter. Gibbs didn't know why he left this one, and he had no idea what she even saw in Jack. Apart from being charming and sum what attractive. That's all he had going for him. According to Gibbs.

"_Come on_". Angelica tapped Jack on the back and walked over the the coat rack. "_Come on captain, day will be breaking soon_". Angelica grabbed her coat and slipped it on, keeping the hood off. "_Exactly, and it means we don't have long to seal a ship_". Jack stood up slowly and started to complain as if he was a child about to go have a bath. "_Five more minuets? Please? Just so I can finish me rum... Come on luv, don't deprive a man of his rum.._.". Angelica rolled her eyes for the hundredth time tonight. "_Get up. Grow up. And stop complainin_g". Jack walked over to the door, dragging his feet the whole way there. Angelica learned to Gibbs ear and whispered. "_I don't know how you do it Gibbs... Putting up with this"_ Angelica gestured over in jack direction. Gibbs smiled "_Trust me... I'ma starting to doubt me self..._" Gibbs and Angelica chuckled to themselves as jack approached.

"_What's this then.._". Jack moved his finger from Gibbs to Angelica in fast flicks. "_I'm aloud to talk to my friends aren't I_?". Angelica crossed her arms. "_Yes it's just dis ones MY friend.._.". Jack wobbled on the stop slightly, clearly showing that he was and the verge of complete drunkenness. "_Ugh come on_". Angelica impatiently grabbed his arm dragged him out into the street.

The dark grey clouds were lightly illuminated by the bright yellow sun slowly poking its head out into view. "_Shit..we have to be quick...they will be waking soon_". Angelica pulled Jack by the arm down the path until they reached the start of the docks, with Gibbs close behind. The air was chilled and misty and a slight clam breeze lifted Angelica hair perfectly. "_We have one chance, to pick the right ship, that has supplies a-_". Angelica was cut of by Jack. "_And plenty of rum!_". Jack looked over at Angelica and smiled nicely. "*sigh*... Fine..." Angelica looked down to hide her smile. "_Let's go_". They slowly and quietly walked down the docks being carefully not to wake any men sleeping on the decks of their ships. Angelica leaned over to jack. "_We will need to take over a ship with at least six men, just enough to man the sails..._". Jack stopped and frowned. "_I have been doing dis all me life luv, i know what ta do_". Jack walked ahead and stopped half way down the dock. "_Er_!" Jack whispered. Gibbs and Angelica tiptoed over.

The dock had empty boxes and barrels, scattered around a plank, applying that this ship must be ready to go. The anchor was raised and only a rope kept the ship from floating away. "_Now all we need to do is convince the crew to sail with us"_. Angelica looked over to jack. "_Leave that to me dar'lin_". Jack winked then ran up the ramp And disappeared. A few minuets passed then his head flew over the side of the ship. "_Come up_". Angelica and Gibbs walked up the ramp to find at least fifteen men standing behind a grinning Jack. Gibbs was surprised at how fast he was able to persuade them. Gibbs walked up to his captain looking confused. "_What did you say?_". Gibbs questioned. Angelica disappeared into the captains cabin, as Jack smiled and leaned in so the future crew were out of ear shot. "_I told em I had a rather busty lady eager to sail at any cost_". Gibbs frowned. "_Did you tell them is was Angelica?_". Jack smiled. "_Details details Gibbs_".

Angelica retuned smiling. She walked up to Jack and Gibbs carefully eyeing the crew behind them as she did. "_There're captain doesn't seem to be on the ship, perfect wouldn't you say?_" She put her hand on her hip and inspected the crew again. "_Perfect indeed_". Jack answered smoothly. He pulled out his compass and grabbed her hand softly. "_I presume you'll be providing the heading luv_?". Jack placed the compass in her hand and smiled. Angelica smiled back, but couldn't help notice the sad faces on the crew. "_What's with them?_". She gestured over to the disappointed group of men. Jack flashed his teeth and leaned down. "I _told em I ad a busty, virgin, damsel on board_". Angelica raised her eyebrow. "_I see..._". Angelica let out a soft chuckle and walked up the stairs to the helm, followed closely by jack.

Gibbs ran back up onto the ships deck after checking the ship for rum, then went to untying the ropes. He lifted up the plank with help form another man, then waved for Jack attention. "_We're free to go cap'n!_". Jack stepped up the the wheel and Angelica stood behind him. "_Aye, perfect.._" . Jack ran his hands down the spokes of the wheel and smiled brightly. _Back where I belong.. _

"_LET DOWN THE SAILS AND MAY THE SEAS TAKE HOLD OF OUR SORRY SOULS!_"

* * *

_Done.. now time to start an adventure... I hope you guys like it because I'm enjoying writing it, it takes my mind of the pain I'm currently in... Remember Favorite and follow me and the story if you are liking it so far... And all you guests should join ! thanks for you time! _

_Also, a review always makes me smile! Tell me anything you want me to add in, and Ill try my best!_

_-Rum _


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

_Hi readers! Sorry this one took a bit, I was writing it in WattPad and it decided to delete it's self! So I had to rewrite the whole thing! I hope you all enjoy! _

_Favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed, and reviews help me write more!_

-Rum

* * *

The morning had pasted, and the sun was now beating down warmly upon them. The smell of sweaty men and salt surrounded the ship like a thick fog, but it was a sign that the crew were working had. To Angelica, they smelt as if they had been working out on the sea for months, despite only being out for only five hours. Jack stood at the helm along with his first mate Gibbs, both awaiting Angelica heading. Which was proving to be harder than firstly anticipated.

The point of the compass spun from left to right, over and over again, despite as much as she tried to concentrate. _It had worked before.. Why not now..._ Angelica rubbed her forehead with her hand and signed deeply. She leaned her body on the side if the ship and looked down to the water holding the compass in one hand. The cool wind blew her hair up and around her head, as the salty splash back from the waves breaking on the ships hull, softly landed on her face. She grabbed the compass with both hands and turned her body around so her back was leaning of the rails. She shook the living daylights out of it, then closed it immediately. Angelica lifted up the compass and pressed it into her chest. _Come on... Point me to what I want.._.she flipped the compass lid open and watched it spin madly. He eyes followed the point until it stopped in an easterly direction. A smiled ripped across her face.

"_Hah! Through you could rule me..._". She scoffed. Angelica turned back and leaned her chest against the rails and looked over to the direction the compass pointed to. Her eyes widened and she stood up straight. "_No_.." She looked down quickly then up again. "_No, no, no, no, no_!". She shook the compass frantically then looked down at it again. It wobbled slightly, but still returned to pointing straight at Jack

* * *

Gibbs watched as Angelica shook around like a mad man. "_What do ya think has her panties in a twist Cap'n?_". Jack turned his head to Gibbs, keeping his hands on the wheel. "_Hmm_?". Gibbs leaned over the small amount of railing near the wheel and pointed. "_Look at er... She going mad with the heat_!". Jack raised his eyebrows. Angelica going crazy with the heat, that was something he had to see. Jack left the wheel and leant over the side next to Gibbs. They watched as she flung her cupped hands around and around, then suddenly stopped, looked down, then repeated the process. Gibbs let out a chuckle. Jack squinted his eyes down at her. "_I don't think it's tha heat Gibbs.._.". Jack made his way to the stairs. "_Man the wheel mat_e". Gibbs nodded and grabbed one of the spokes on the wheel. "_Aye cap'n_". Jack steeped down the stairs muttering to himself. "_We'd be need'n that heading if we are to get anywhere.._.".

* * *

Angelica shook as hard as her arms would let her. "_Mal mal mal mal!" (Wrong wrong wrong wrong!)._ She flew the compass lid open and stared down and whispered. "_Por favor por favor por favor por favor...". (Please please please please...)._

* * *

Most of the crew by now had stopped and started to watch Angelica's little display. A scrubby hair man that was originally tying the ropes, leaned down to his friend and whispered. "_Even if this woman 'twas a desperate virgin.. I still wouldn't sleep with er._.". His friend looked at him confused."_What? Why not?!_". The scrubby man looked down at his friend. "_She's completely bonkers_". The two men giggled to themselves quietly, the returned to their jobs.

* * *

Angelica watched as the point spin and spin. She watched it as it slowed and strangely enough, it stared to point into herself. "_That's not right". "Erhum_". Angelica wiped around to find Jack standing right, now, in front of her. She quickly shut the compass and pulled it into her chest. "_Id be need'n a heading now luv, we can progress without it"_. Jack pointed his finger at the compass clutched in Angelica's hands. "_Ar... Um...Yes...I..._". Jack look confused down at her. "_Are you hav'n trou-_". Angelica quickly cut in. "_NO!.. I just need..._". She moved her eyes around looking for an excuse to give Jack for her lack of heading. She scanned the deck until her eyes caught the door the the Captain's Cabin. "_I just need.. To look at some maps to re assure my heading choice_!" With saying that, she pushed past Jack and scuttled into the cabin shutting the door hard.

Angelica pushed her back to the door and sighed deeply. She let her hands drop, still holding he compass tightly. Angelica plodded over the the bed and threw the compass down, then sat down on the bed next to it. "_Obtener una bodega de su auto Angelica, pensar con claridad.." (Get a hold of yourself Angelica, think straight..)_. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around the cabin properly. It was a beautiful cabin if you got the chance to really look. The dark spruce walls were etched with waves and patterns, and the floor was covered in lush red carpet. The table and chairs were made from the same wood as the walls and looked new and untouched. Small stained glass windows lined the upper part of the walls, causing colored lights to stream in, lighting up the room nicely. Angelica lifted up her legs and dug her head into her knees. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to get a hold of her self. Every time she recalled the moment when Jack held her back in Tortuga, sent a blur of mixed feelings to run through her body. The feeling of someone actually caring for her. The feeling that she used to always feel for him returned all in that one moment. All the work to push that back and contain it, was all for nothing. A waste of her mental strength, but it always started like this. Despite knowing how she would be after one of their meetings, how it would leave her when he left like always, never seemed to stop her. She knew that one day he might wake up and realize just how much pain he had caused her, but until then, she had to hold on and wait. She had to build up her mental guard and be strong.

Angelica lifted up her head and put her feet to the floor. She ran both her hands through her hair and looked over to the compass. She reached over, picked up and opened it. This time it was direct, this time it pointed straight, and did what it was told. It pointed not to jack, but to Barbossa, it pointed to The revenge. They had their heading.

* * *

**Earlier**-

Angelica pushed past jack and ran over the to the Captains Cabin and shut the door. Jack spun around confused and raised his eyebrows. Sometimes jack didn't get Angelica. One minuet she was a witty smart ass, and the next she was as angry as hell. Despite claiming the he knew women like he new the sea, he was actually completely clueless about what went on in Angelica mind. He always though that Angelica had some sort of '_ways to humiliate, embarrass and piss of jack list_' In her head. He hadn't had much experience with real women like Elizabeth and Angelica, as he spent most of his time around '_ladies of the night'_ that just wanted your money and that's it. To jack, Angelica had always been different. At the very first moment that he met her, he was intrigued by the fact that she didn't want to sleep with him. She was like a puzzle that he was slowly solving, As the years progressed. The strange thing was, that angelica being such a mystery to him, made her more irresistible. Knowing that he had to work to get her, figure out how to seduce and attempt to make her want to be with him, gave him a feeling he only ever got when he was around Angelica. A feeling that he described as '_stirrings_'. Jack knew fully well what love was, he had said it to many women over the years including Angelica. He could remember feeling like he was chocking just thinking of the word around her. Compared to all the other women he had been with, he was proud to say that's she was the best. Jack always new it wouldn't last, and he honestly did want it to, but they were both young and looking for adventure, and part of that was discovering each other.

As much as he was attracted to Angelica, he was as equally scared. She could be as sweet and an angle, then suddenly turn into as she-devil if you crossed he wrongly. To jack, she was like a wall of beauty, brains and strength, coated in a think Spanish accent, a luscious cameral tan, and wit. She was unique. One-of-a-kind he liked to describe her.

Angelica's beauty was always something a man noticed first, then after it was usually how hard she could kick you in the groin. Jack had been caught many times taking a glance at her bust, but he couldn't help it, he was a male after all, and he was also Jack. She had always seemed to catch the crowd's attention, along with his farther's. Jacks father, adored Angelica to bits, meaning breaking the new that they were no longer together was like walking straight into fire. Jacks farther had always told him to marry her before she realizes she could do way better, but jack wasn't a husband, or a farther, he was a pirate. A pirate that would sail the seas till the end of time itself. He wasn't about to give up his freedom for anyone, not even for Angelica. Besides, he didn't even know if she would say yes, as she loved the sea just as much as Jack. Their lust for freedom was what brought them together, and what tore them apart.

Jack sighed and and slowly walked to the door, where Angelica was inside. Just as he was about to place his hand on the door nob, Angelica on the other side opened the door before him. She stepped out hold the compass in her heads for jack to see. "_I believe I have that heading that you were after?_". Angelica smiled and as Jack looked down to inspect the compass. "_Indeed you ave_". Jack smiled sweetly down at Angelica and gestured for her to follow. Jack walked out onto the deck in his usual swaggered fashion with Angelica behind. They walked up the stair to the helm, where Gibbs was leaning on the wheel looking out to see. "_Cap'n, Miss Angelica_!". Gibbs stood up straight then plodded up to them. "_Do we ave a heading by chance_?". Jack nodded toward Angelica then look up to the sails. A frown stretched across his face. "_But unfortunately we can use that eading until the wind picks up_." Angelica placed the compass down in the small table near the helm."_What? You can't be serious.._." Angelica turned to jack frowning."_Well it's not my fault you can't provide a heading fast enough.._". Angelica rolled her eyes ignoring his comment. "_Hopeful by this afternoon the sea breeze will pick up, and we can make way then_". Jack walked over the the chair by the table and sat down.

Angelica walked over to him as he put up his feet on the table and leaned back. "_Can't we at least prepare the ship or something so we are ready_?". Jack frowned. "_Preparing, requires wind my darling, ya know that_". Jack tilted his hat over his eyes. "_If your so determined on doing something, Why don't you pop down the the brig and grab me a rum_?". Angelica scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "_Do I look like your maid Jack? Get of your ass and get it yourself.._". Jack put his hat back on his head properly and sat up. "_A simple NO would ave serviced just fine luv_". Jack started to walk passed Angelica to go and get his own rum, when she grabbed his arm. "_Oh jack._..". He turned his head and look at her. Angelica put on an innocent face. "_While your there_..". Angelica started to stroke his arm affectionately. "_Can you get me one too_?...". She smiled cutely. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "_Fine_...". Jack said in a small voice and walked down the stairs and then Into the brig.

* * *

Angelica walked over to the side of the ship next to Gibbs and smiled. "_Ya know, if I new you were gonna do that, I would ave asked you to get em to get me one too._" Gibbs chuckled lightly. "_He's a real sucker for you, ya know that Miss..._". Angelica smiled softly. "_Just called me Angelica Gibbs, there is no need to be calling me Miss..._" Angelica stared out to the sea and sighed. The waves rolled perfectly along the surface of the water and the smell of salt filed the air. Angelica loved the sea, it was a place she could go to get away from society. Yes, it was dangerous, but that just made Angelica love it even more. Adventure and freedom, that's want the sea was. Angelica stood there leaning against the rail in a day dream, when jack came back. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her back. "_Ye rum luv_". Jack held out a bottle for her to take. She turned about, smiled and took it. "_Took you long enough_". She said teasingly and walked past him. Jack groaned. "_No problem, oh! And it was lovely of you to thank me for going out of my way for you luv..._". Angelica scoffed and walked down the stairs and retreated into the cabin.

* * *

The afternoon came fast, and soon the sails were blowing strongly and they were in their way to Barbossa. Angelica had spent her time in the cabin. She inspect every nook and cranny for anything interesting. Most things were empty, but the closet was full to the brink with clothes, mostly shirts, way over her size, but she had to change, her shirt was a mess and her pants were ridiculously falling apart. She took of her clothes and boots, then pulled on one of the baggy shirts. It was like a dress in her, falling to her knees. _How big are these people.._. All she needed were pants. Angelica leaned into the closest and rummaged around. A pair of black long pants caught her eyes. _Perfect_... She pulled them out to get a better look. She put them on, to find that they were way to long for her short legs. "_Judging by these clothes, this person was a giant"_. Angelica took of the slacks and pulled out her knife, still not having a sword, and cut a section off the pants so they would fit her nicely. She pulled them back on and tucked her shirt in. She grabbed her corset and walked over to the large mirror. A Loud groan escape her lips as she look at her frightful appearance. "_Ugh_..". Angelica spun on the spot a little before trying to straiten out her hair.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm as the sun started to set behind him. The sky was orange, and the air was sweet. The wind had picked up like it was panned and they were sailing steady to their destination. The men were done for the day, and were relaxing below the deck. It was just Jack and this mind upon deck. The compass sat on the table untouched. He wished he could move it so he didn't have to keep going back and forth, to make sure that they were on corse, but that would mean calling Angelica out again to reset it. Unfortunately, right now the compass was proving the be a nuisance to jack, as for him, it was '_broken_' again. Jack ducked back to check the compass. "_Perfect...". "I think I'm done er..._' He picked up the compass and and snapped it closed.

* * *

Angelica sat on the bed trying to tie her corset. "_Dam thing_...". She had her arms around to her back. She groaned and threw it to the ground in defeat. She lay back in the bed and stretched. She yawned softly and kicked of her boots. She hadn't been in a comfortable bed for months. _A quick nap won't hurt.._. Angelica adjusted herself onto the bed properly and curled up into a ball. She yawned again and closed her eyes. She dug her head into the pillow and relaxed, the soon fell asleep.

* * *

Jack walked down the stairs into the brig and swaggered through the men until he reached the cellar. He pulled out a key he found earlier and opened the door. He grabbed an armful of bottles then shut and locked the door. He stumble back through the crowd and up the the Captain's cabin door. He reached down carefully, trying to to drop any bottles and opened the door. He ran in and let the bottles drop to the floor. The loud bang woke Angelica from her slumber. "_Really_?..". Angelica voice was crackly and she rubber her face. Jack squatted down and picked them up, one by one. "_Er... Sorry, I didn't know your were sleeping in ear.._.". Angelica groaned and layback down heavily. Jack placed all the bottles down on the large table and looked around. He saw clothes in a pile next to the closet and two maps spread out on the table. "_I see ya did some looking around... Anything good?_". Angelica lay on her back with a hand over her eyes. "_Not much...just a couple of maps... And a shit load of giant clothes_". Jack closed the door and sat down at the table. He could tell she was tired, and from experience, you don't mess with Angelica when she was tired. "_I see_..." Jack popped open a bottle of rum and took off his hat and waist coat, dropping them to the floor. He glanced over to Angelica who lay on her side, cuddle up on the bed. A soft smile played in his lips. He couldn't ignore it, she looked pretty adorable when she was sleepy. Jack cleared his throat and looks down quickly. _No jack.._. He ran a finger along the map inspecting it closely. He took a large swig of his rum and yawned himself. Jack glanced at all the bottles and then to Angelica. He pulled out his compass and opened it and placed it in the table. It spun around once, before stopping in the direction of Angelica. Jack sighed and closed it, rubbing his forehead. "_Tis going to be a long night._..".


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

_Hi Readers! I just want to thank-you all for the amazing reviews, it's such a boost to see that you all are liking it! I do put a lot of late night hours into this, and try to edit to the best of my abilities and reading these reviews after I post, makes it seem worth my while! So, that's enough of me, heres the next chapter!_

_:Favorite, Follow if enjoyed and review!_

_-Rum _

* * *

The calm and cold sea, slowly rocked the ship back and forth like a cradle. The gently breeze softly blew against the sails, and the sun sat on top of the water. Angelica stirred, and slightly opened her eyes. She felt warmer than she remembered and could feel a heavy fabric over her legs. She opened her eyes more, and saw skin. Not her skin, but Jacks. Jack had his arms lazily around her body, and his legs over hers. His chin rested in her head with shirt was off. She couldn't seem to remember Jack joining her. Angelica sighed, then softly placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed herself away. His arms slid slowly off from around her sides as she tried to not wake him. Angelica pulled her legs out from under his, and sat up. She leaned her back against the wall adjacent to the bed. She pulled her knees into her chest and moved the rug off. She looked down at Jack and smiled. He look so peaceful and harmless when he slept. She had to admit, jack wasn't that bad to lie next to. He stayed still, didn't snore unless he had been drinking to much and seemed to radiate some kind of un describable warmth that Angelica loved. He wasn't that bad to look at shirtless either. All those years working at sea and in the sun, gave him a nicely toned chest, strong arms and a tan. He was a strong man, physically that is. She didn't know how Jack was going in the mental side of things, but she was pretty sure that drinking gallons of rum a day doesn't help. Mind you, Jack had always been a bit 'different' thinking. Or mad, as most put it. Jack never seemed to care what other though of his mental state, as long as he was doing what he loved, Jack couldn't give a dam. While other men working all day for a pathetic wage, Jack was on the sea, living his life freely.

Jack breathed out heavily and stirred, drawing her attention from her thoughts back to Jack. Noticing that her fugue no longer against his, he moved his arm weakly around the bed in search of her. A frown emerged across his face and rolled onto his belly. He moved his hand around until he touched her foot. A smile replaced the frown and he weakly opened his eyes. "_Don't want to lie with me anymore darling_...?" His voice was crackly and soft. Angelica leaned her head to one side and smiled back. "_I thought you didn't like to sleep? As it wastes time_?". Jack had often told her in the past, that sleep was a waste of a pirates time, and that rum was all he needed to stay energized, as an excuse for lack of sleep. Jack chuckled lightly and rolled closer. "_Yes, but it meant I was able to spend time with you, and that is time well spent..._". Jack moved his hand up and down her leg, caressing it. Angelica rolled her eyes. "_Wow... I must admit, that wasn't a bad one_...". Jack moved his head up slightly. "_A bad what?_". Angelica smiled and removed his hand form her leg. "_A pick up line_". She stood up on the bed and stepped over jack. She jumped to the floor and waked over the the mirror. Jack rolled away from the wall to look at Angelica in front if the mirror. "_How was that a pick up line?_". Jack lay on his back and yawned. "_I was just merely.. *yawn*.. Stating that time with you, is time that's not wasted_". Jack stretched then put his arms under his head. She looked back and rolled her eyes.

Angelica cringed at the atrocity in the mirror. "_Ugh_...". She ran a hand through her knotted hair and groaned. "_Look at me_...". She whispered to herself. She moved her body so she could look at herself from all sides. "_I am, and I personally think you look perfectly beautiful..."_. Not expecting to hear an answer, Angelica turned around to find Jack sitting up and smiling. She rolled her eyes as another groan escaped her mouth. She wore a large over sized shirt that made her shoulder visible, just like her old one, but less slimming. Her pants were were black and roughy cut at the bottom and were so baggy, she was basically swimming in them. She at least needed some sort of belt to keep them up. _Hmmm_... She looked around for a belt, but instead found her corset. She whipped it around her sides, put her arms around to her back and tried to tie it. She groaned yet again, as tiring it was seeming hard.

* * *

Jack pulled on his 'white' shirt, and grabbed his boots. He looked up and saw Angelica spinning around like a dog chasing its tail. He chuckled and stood up. "_Need elp, by chance luv_?". Angelica stopped and looked up. She sighed. "_Yes_...". She turned her back to Jack and adjusted the corset so it sat where she wanted it. He pulled It loosely around her chest and started to tie. "_No_!". Angelica looked back over her shoulder. "_Tighter_..". Jack shrugged and pulled a little tighter. "_More_..". Jack pulled tighter again then started to tie. "_No no no.. Tighter.."_. Jack pulled tighter until the corset was about an inches from overlapping and started to tie, yet again. "_No no! It needs to be tighter_!". Her accent becoming thicker. Jack frowned. "_Angelica, any tighter and breathing, will be something ya won't be do'in_..." Jack started to tie, ignoring her request to pull tighter. "_If your worried about your appearance, just ask the crew, they seem to be look'n at you enough to know where every hair is on ya body_". Jack hated how tight she wore her corset. It look so uncomfortable, he had no idea how women moved in these things. She always would have it as tight as possible, Jack didn't know why she did that, he didn't know why she had to feel that she had to do that. Her curves were wonderfully perfect to him. Jack tied a bow with the string then stepped back. "_There_.." He walked over the table and picked up his waste coat from the floor and out it on. Jack slipped on his boots and hat then grabbed his belts.

* * *

Angelica moved over the the mirror and inspected herself. _I guess it will do... Now the pants..._ She look over the to Jack and saw, him with his many belt and smiled. "_Can I use a belt jack_? _These pants are way to big for me, and I do not plan on picking them up from around my ankles every five minuets_". Jack looked down to his hands and gave her the smallest belt he had. "_Ear_..". Angelica took it and put it, and pulled it tight. "_Thanks Jack_..". Jack just nodded and grabbed a bottle of rum, that was left on the table from the night before. "_Meet you out der luv, and I'll be need'n that eading again too..._". Jack opened the door and walked out. "Now time for a peaceful morning of plain sailing...". She sat down on the bed and pulled on her boots. She walked over to the table and picked up the compass. "_Time to concentrate..."_. She look down at the hands and opened the compass.

Suddenly a loud crash rang through her ears. The ship rocked viscously. A loud boom then crash nocked Angelica to the ground. Angelica felt fear rush though her. She knew exactly what was going on. They were being attacked. She jumped to her feet and ran out the door. She sprinted up to the rails and looked over. It was a British navel ship, firing straight at them. "_You have go to be joking.._.". Angelica felt someone spin her round, it was Jack. "_We're being attacked, go give the crew orders_". Jack handed her a sword and pistol. Finally. She nodded then ran into the brig. This wasn't the moment to argue with Jack giving her orders.

"_Come on get up all of you_!". He accent thickened as she walked around the hammocks of the still sleeping men. _How can they sleep through cannon fire?_ She whacked her sword against the wooden pillar. "_We're being attacked by the English! Get off your back sides and get to the cannons! NOW_!". The crew scampered around her frantically. "_Aye Miss!_". _So much for a peaceful morning._.. A rush of men flooded out onto the deck and swarmed around the cannons. Another cannon ball hit the side of the ship, making it rock. She look over at the attacking ship. _They are going to wreck us before we even prepare one cannon. _Angelica look up to the helm and saw Jack trying to turn the ship so they could hit back. Angelica scampered up to Jack quickly. She look over to the incoming ship. It was getting close. "_Jack we need to prepare the hooks and board them before they completely wreck us, it's the only way we will win, right now they have the upper hand, we were unprepared_". Jack looked over and nodded. He couldn't argue with that, it was true. "_I'll get us close enough, you tell da crew luv_". Angelica nodded. "_Oh, and try to avoid the cannon balls, you seem to catch everyone they have fired so fa_r". Angelica winked as jack rolled his eyes. "_And you can do better? Trying to turn a 100foot floating plank of wood?_". Angelica laughed. "_I'm joking!_". She smiled then ran back down the stairs. Gibbs was helping load the cannons. "_Gibbs_!". Angelica ran up and leant down to his ear. "_Tell the crew in the bellow deck to stop loading the cannons and ready the hooks, we are going to board, it's the only way we can possibly win"_. Gibbs nodded "_Aye mi-... Er I mean Angelica_". Then he ran off under the deck. Angelica turned around and yelled to the crew.

"_Stop! Forget the cannons! They'll sink us before we will be ready to fight back!"_ She spun around to see all eyes on her. "Grab the ropes! Grab the hooks and be prepared to throw on my command! We are going to board them!". A cheery 'Aye Captain' boomed over the sound of passing cannon balls, as the men did as they were commanded. Angelica smiled and raised her eyesores. "_Captain... I haven't been called that in years.._" Angelica whispered as more of the crew emerged with Gibbs from the brig. Angelica walked over to Gibbs and held up her sword. "_You ready_?". Gibbs nodded and pulled out his own sword and smiled. "_Always_".

* * *

Jack spun the wheel with all his might. "_Thank tha heavens for this wind, or we would ave been sitting ducks_". Jack pulled the wheel around hard and soon they were head on with the English. Jack let go if the wheel knowing that it would keep going straight. "_Try hit us now you tea-drinking poms_". Jack smiled and took out his sword. Now it was time for the fun part. He ran girlishly down the stairs and found Angelica and Gibbs waiting. Angelica turned to Jack. "_We're ready_".

* * *

The ship drew closer by the second. _Not long now...just a little bit close_r. She could see the British navy soldiers scrambling around on the ship trying to get ready. "_Haha.. Look at them... Now we have the upper hand.._.". Jack turned his head to face Angelica. "_Your quick thinking as proved us lucky many times luv_". Angelica smiled. "_No problem_". The sound of a man yelling orders on the other ship meant it was time. They were close enough. "NOW!". A loud yell emerged from the crew as they threw the hooks and snagged them onto the ship. Half the men swung and climbed onto the enemy and stared to fight. Jack, Angelica and Gibbs along with half of the crew stayed and waited for the ships to collide, then it was their time. She felt herself lurch forward as the noses of the ship smashed together. Now It was time to fight. She watched as Jack ran ahead and jumped onto the ship. Stabbing a man through the chest straight away. He couldn't wait.

Angelica ran forward and jumped on board. Immediately, a man flung his sword at her. Angelica stepped back and counted his attack. She hit his sword hard and pushed him back against the railings, then stabbed him through the chest. A man grabbed her from behind and threw her into the mess of fighting men. She swiped her sword at the man who grabbed her and sliced his head clean off. Angelica looked down at her blood stained sword surprised at its sharpness. Yet again, another man thrashed his sword at Angelica, it she made easy work of him. _All these men have no technique at all..._. She spun round and dodged under his sword and stabbed him through the chest. She put his foot up against on his chest and push hard, to get her sword out if his rib cage. She stepped back and held her arm out for stability. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked over and saw a blood stain her shirt fast. "_AHHH_!". She look over and saw a smug man with blood on his sword. "_Bloody poms.._.". She drove her sword through his chest. "_You scratch my arm and stab you back". _

* * *

Jack stabbed his way through the crowd. He was havering the time of his life, despite being in danger. He loved sticking it to the English. Them and their fancy wigs and pastel clothes. One after another, he stabbed, sliced and decapitated man after man. They were like lemmings following their leader jump of a cliff. Jack looked around, he needed to find the captain, once the captain was downed, then the rest would follow. He pushed his way through the fighting men, killing a couple as he went. It was like a stroll in the park to Jack. And killing the men was like feeding the ducks. A man ran at Jack with his sword high yelling like a barbarian. Jack just simply stopped and stepped back, causing the man to run into the railing and fall over into the water. Jack raised his eyebrows and his hands. _The men they let into the royal army these days... It's not even a challenge any more.._. Jack continued until Angelica caught his eye. He watched as she dodged, stabbed and flung her sword killing men stylishly. "_That's how you use a sword_...". Jack smiled, being quite proud of Angelica's talent. She always was a skilled swordsWOman. One of the only people able to match Jacks skills, and personalty. Just as he was about to enter the captains cabin he heard a yelp. He looked back and saw Angelica's bending over. In a rush of adrenalin and pure fear for Anglicans life, he ran over and grabbed her. "_Angelica! Are...are... You alright_?" He pulled her out if his embrace to meat Angelica's confused expression. "_Er...I...I'm fine jack..._". Angelica pushed him back. "_It's just...my arm.._.". He look down and saw that her arm was completely blood strained. A sick feeling flushed over him. She was hurt and bleeding badly.

* * *

Angelica saw fear in his eyes. Worry was smothered on his face. She touched his chest with her hurt arm. "_Jack, I'm fine, it's not my fighting arm, i can still fight_". She smiled and saw he expression change to embarrassment. She knocked her sword against his and laughed. "_I ain't no damsel jack, it's just a scratch, I don't go crying over a broken nail_". Jack cleared his throat trying to reclaim his manliness that he thought he lost caring for her. "_Good, cuz I don't want to be picking ya up piece by piece of the deck of this ship_". Angelica smiled. "_Likewise_".

* * *

Jack turned around and squished up his face. _Jesus jack, could you be anymore obvious_? Jack sighed and went back to the door of the cabin. He knew she could handle herself. As she said. S_he was no damse_l. Jack held up his sword, ready, then opened the door. He walked stealthily inside and shut the door. He scanned the room, it was dark. He tiptoed around looking carefully.

"_Captain...Jack...Sparrow..._.". Jack gasped in surprised and spun around. "_Show ya self..._.". Jack flung his sword around.

"_What a pleasure it is to finally meet the man who has trouble the Navies of the world for years...I've head a lot about you, don't you know_". Jack frowned and stepped in to the middle of the room. "_I though you were the Captain of the Black Pearl... Not some pathetic scrubs ship..._". Jack looked around in the direction of the voice and scowled. "_And I thought you naval captains weren't cowards that hid in the shadows... And besides.. It's just temporary..._". The voice chuckled lightly. Jack slowly approached the place where the man was hiding. "_All your men have no swordsman skills whatsoever..._". Jack lowered his voice as he started to see a figure in the shadows. "_The world is changing jack...it's waking up and moving on... Men of the old ways, men like you and your fellow brethren...don't belong in the new world...your kind are like a disease, must be cleared out to remain healthy...so we take in any man that can walk, and sail to slaughter your kind..._" Jack frowned at what he said. He could see the solute of a man standing in the corner. "_Until the very..._". Jack raised his sword high, he could see the man clearly. "_Last one..._". Jack stepped forward and lunged. "_Falls_..". He stabbed his sword through the mans chest. He fell to the ground with a thump, as blood pooled around him. Their Captain was down.

Jack stood over his body and stared down. Those words he spoke stuck in his head. He frowned repeating the mans last sentence i n his head. '_Until the very last one falls.._.'. He squinted down at the body just repeating it over and over. That sentence sent chills down his spine. The thought of the end of pirates, it was something Jack didn't like to think about. _Was this really what the English were doing... Clearing us out? _Jack stepped away from the mans body and looked up. "A disease...".

Suddenly Angelica bursted through the door, with a smile on her face. "_Victory_".

* * *

_Hi guys, I just heard that Hugh Jackman, (Wolverine, Real Steal, Les Misérables and Australia) is going to play Blackbeard in a new Peter Pan movie. I just though that was so awesome news, as I love Hugh Jackman as an actor. (And he's Australian too!) Well, There's your random fact for the day haha!_

_-Rum_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

_Hi guys! thnx for the reviews! If there is anything you want my to add, just Mention it in a review and I'll put it in! Sorry if the paragraphs have been bunched up, i I do the two spaces, but it doesn't seem to work for me! I know the chapter are a bit slow moving and long, but soon more adventure is coming. I also got some plans for the future that I think you will like :)._

_also, do you guys want a M scene? I can't put it in if you all desire it. _

_ Favorite and follow if enjoyed and a review helps me update faster :)_

_-Rum_

* * *

_'The world is changing Jack...it's waking up and moving on... Men of the old ways, men like you and your fellow brethren...don't belong in the new world...so we take in any man that can walk, and sail to slaughter your kind... Until the very...last...one...falls..'_

Those words, rattled around in Jack brain. Over and over again they repeated themselves, taunting him endlessly. He couldn't understand why they troubled him to this extent. He stared blankly into the darkness as Angelica watched confused. She looked back outside and made eye contact with Gibbs. She shrugged and flicked her head, gesturing she was going inside. Gibbs nodded and turned away. Angelica looked back inside and frowned worryingly. Jack just stood there. Frowning. Angelica turned her head slightly to the side and approached slowly trying to gradually come into his view. "_Jack_?...". She reached her hand out and touched his arm softly. Jack nearly jumped through the roof. "_Ahh_!". He jumped back and held this hands up. Angelica sighed. _"I thought you were paralyzed._..". She put her hands on her hips and squinted. "_The British fell down like flies, we won_". A smiled returned to her face as she scanned the dark room. "_Where's the Ca-...oh..._". Angelica looked down and saw a pool of blood behind jack. "I see you found him alright." Jack waked over and stood next to Angelica going her glance at the body, still in a slight trance. "_More or less...Yes.._". Angelica look over at Jack. "_Did he give you much trouble_?". Jack turned his head and look at her back. He swallowed trying to push back what the man said from splurging out of his mouth, and smiled. "_If ya mean talking and hiding in the shadows, then yes_". Jack ducked his head and speedily walked out the door.

* * *

Angelic looked back as he swung open the door. She turned around and started to head out the door herself, but couldn't help look back and take one more look at the body. She cringed. _Was this why jack was so...motionless earlier...but he has seen many dead bodies_.. Angelica frowned and walked out of the cabin. She walked up to Jack and Gibbs. Their gaze was on their ship, if that's would you could even call it anymore. It had been thrashed. There holes lined the hull, and the mast was down. "_I don't think we will be sailing on that ship anymore_". Jack flashed his teeth and groaned. Angelica turned to jack and put her hands to her hips. "_No, because I was planning to jump back on there and sail away into the sunset_". she raised her eyebrows and turned to the crew as Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Five survivors were lined up on there knees, hand tied behind their backs and each had a gun to their head. Angelica scanned them carefully, looking to see if they were too injured. She cleared her throat loudly gaining Jack and Gibbs attention. They both turned around as Gibbs raised a finger. "_Oh! Yes_!". He faced Jack and opened his mouth to speak. "_We ave ear... Some prisoners we captu-"._

Jack cut him off and started to walk away swaggering. "_We don't ave time for prisoners Gibbs, we have a tight schedule, and as it is.."_. He turned around, pointed a finger to the sky and leant to one side. "_Our only mode of transport has holes in it_". He nodded then started to walk back onto his ship. As he reached to where the ships met, Angelica's Spanish accent caught his ears suddenly. "_Can't we just use this ship, not only will the navy leave us alone thinking we are one of them, but it hasn't got a scratch on it, apart form the slightly damaged nose, but that can be quickly fixed_". Jack stopped and sighed internally. Not only did he hate the British navy for their snobby attitudes, but he didn't want to be caught sailing one of their ships. He spun around in his heals and put on a smile. As much as it pained him to every think, she was right. He hated it when she was right, it meant she won again, and her winning meant an ego boost on her side. And an ego boost meant the chance of a late night 'reunion' slowly slipped away. "_Put the men in the brig of this ship and lock em up_". The men who held the guns nodded and lifted the prisoners to their feet, guiding them bellow deck. Angelica smiled smugly as if she heard jack thoughts. She walked over and patted him on the should. "_You can't always be right jack, in fact.._.". She put a finger to her chin pretending to think. "_I don't think you ever are..._". Jack pulled an obviously fake smile and pretended to laugh. "_Ha ha ha ha...HA._..". He crossed his arms as Angelica chuckled and walked of to the other ship.

* * *

Jack look up to the sky, the sun was nearly in the middle of the sky. He flashed his teeth, and mumbled to himself. "_We've nearly wasted arf the day, with no progress.._". He turned his head to the remaining crew. "_Gather the supplies from our ship and move em into this one, ya got one hour, no more, no less_". He eyed the crew men as they just stood there. He waved his hands in the air as if he was shooing someone away. "_Go on then_!". The crew looked as if they had been knocked out of a trance as they quickly jumped and scuttled over the other ship. Jack felt his mind start to repeat the sentence in his mind. He shook head trying to shake it out, it was getting to him. Gibbs walked up the stairs and out of the brig onto the deck and approached Jack. "_I was just look'n in the brig cap'n, and there plenty a supplies_". Gibbs smiled trying to catch his captain attention. "_That's...wonderful Gibbs..._". Jack stared mindlessly as he started to slowly walk onto their wrecked ship not even hearing what Gibbs said. Gibbs frowned and waked into his view. "_Err Cap'n_? Gibbs frowned. Jack continued to walk not hearing properly what Gibbs was saying. Gibbs stopped and put a hand into the sky. "_CAP'N_?". He yelled as jack just kept walking. He stared at the ground and walked into the captain's now completely wreck cabin.

He shook he head again as he saw Angelica collecting up the two maps and tying them together. Jack rubbed his head as his mind settled. "_Headache_?". She faced jack and smiled. He look up and smiled weakly back. "_You could say that_". He look around the cabin and cringed. "_They did a number on our old ship ear didn't they..._". Angelica looked up and around. "_You could say tha_t". She reaped jack answers to her question and winked. Jack huffed and walked over to the bed and knelt down. He reached under and patted his hand against the wood underneath looking around. Angelica look over confused. She was putting a spare shirt into a bag along with the two maps. She frowned and walked over and bent her head to the side. "_Can I ask what your doing_?". Jack looked back slightly. "_I eid the Pearls under tha bed... It seemed the safest place..._". Jack tuned he's head back. He lay on his belly and took off his hat then pulled his head under the bed.

A muffled thump, came form the under bed. "_Ah_!". Jack came back out holding a bag and rubbing his head. Angelica chuckled. "_You did know that there was a set of drawer with locks right?_". She gestured with her head over to the corner of the room, as her hands were full from holding the bag. Jack removed his hand from his head and frowned. "_Well, I DIDNT want to use the drawers..._". He fluttered his eye lashes and spoke in a small voice. Angelica chuckled again, putting the bags strap over her shoulder and patted his head. "_You need to start using THIS more often jack_". And walked out. He rolled his eyes and put the strap over his shoulder. Jack walked over the table and picked up his compass and shoved it in his pocket. He threw his hands to his head making sure his hat was there. He frowned noticing its absence, he looked down and grabbed his hat putting it onto his head. "_Perfect_!".

* * *

Angelica walk out the door. She walked over to the other ship by a ramp this time, as the crew were frantically fixing the nose of their new ship. She walked up to the captains cabin door to find Gibbs half way out the door dragging the man. "_Oh Mi- er... Angelica_!". He turned his head to her. "_I just though would not want a dead body in ya room_". He smiled nicely as Angelica returned it. Angelica had always like Gibbs, he was a gentleman, well at least more gentlemanly like than Jack. Since the very first time they met, he had called her Miss, and she hated it, she classed Gibbs as a '_friend_' the same thing with Barbossa. They HAD been friends once. They like to demean Jack together, it was something that they had in common, something that they both enjoyed. But that was many years ago, when she was a lot younger than she is today, when she was a lot more foolish. "_Why thank you Gibbs! That's very sweet of you_". She put a hand softly on his back as he pulled the man further out the door way. Gibbs smiled flirtatiously, though he knew he had no chance with her, it was still nice to try. "_That's no problem for a lovely lady like you_". He winked as Angelica chuckled.

* * *

Jack walked out the door. He glanced over at the ant trail of men slowly walking boxes and barrels of supplies over a ramp onto the other ship and down bellow decks. "_Come on now! Faster ya cockroaches!_". Jack clapped his hands in the air as the men picked up their pace. "_I plan to be leaving today! Not in four year_!". Jack sighed "_I tell em that they have one hour and they think that means ten_". He complained to himself, as Angelica and Gibbs caught his eye. He saw how Angelica had a hand on his back as they smiled at each other. Despite the fact of Gibbs having no chance whats so ever with her, still didn't stop the feeling of jealously to flow think through his body. He squinted his eyes and almost growled at Gibbs. He speedily walked over as his feelings for her took over. He jogged up and warped an arm around her waist pulling her in.

He look down at Gibbs as Angelica had two hands on his chest trying to get free. "_What...aargh!... What are you doing_?". She push herself out if jack's grab and starred confused. Jack felt himself snap out of his little moment as they stared at him. Jack winded his eyes and tried to act as if he didn't hear her. Gibbs gave one last tug on the man and pulled him out and rolled him off to the side and smiled. "_I think Angelica... That Jackie here..._". Gibbs knew what happened, he knew exactly what happened. Jack tuned his head quickly to Gibbs and stared daggers hard at him and mouthed the words _'say it and your dead_'. Gibbs smile faded as he knew he would actually do it. He turned to Angelica. "_Er... I better get this body along with de others into tha water..._". His voice trailed off as he walked away. Angelica turned to jack and put her hands to her hips. Jack cleared his throat and walked fast into the cabin, trying to avoid explaining.

* * *

Angelica stood there utterly confused. She had no idea what was going on with that man right now, mind you she hardly ever did. That's one of the things that made their relationship fail, along with the fact jack can't commit to anything. She shook her head. _This is not_ _the time to pick through their time together and pick out everything wrong with it_. She followed jack into the cabin as she watch him pull of pieces of cloth that were blocking the windows. It didn't make much difference, so Angelica lit some candles and put the bag on the table. She took out the maps and placed them in the table, still watching jack closely. "_Not a bad cabin, apart from tha blood stain on the floor_". Jack looked down and sniffed. "_Ergh.._.". He chucked the rags that were originally on the windows on the puddle. "_Well we have you to thank for that_". She put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Jack felt her hand on his shoulder and smiled. Just this small touch made a pulse of excitement flow through his body. "_Your right..._". Jack swiftly turned and grabbed her waist and pulled her against himself. "_You own me a... Thank-you.._". He deepened his voice at the end signaling to Angelica what he wanted. "_Haha no no no..."_. Angelica tried not to smile and show that she was sort of enjoying his closeness. Jack chuckled and moved his hands slowly up and down her back. "_What? So you tell a man that you'll thank em, then lie_?". Jack pouted his lips and put on his puppy eyes. "_Isn't that a sin?..._". Angelica scoffed and started to stop trying to get away. "_Hah! Coming from a man who lies more than he drinks_". Angelica slowly moved an arm around his neck and put the other on his breast. Jack chuckled and ran his arms slowly down to her thigh then back up again. "_I believe that's a bit of an exaggeration..._". He moved his head closer to hers, so that they were touching foreheads. He felt a mix of feelings run through him all at once. It made him smile uncontrollably. He loved this feeling, he only ever felt it around her, no one else. He remember the days when he felt this all then time. It was like being on a very long lasting drug that made your feel happy all the time, but could only be activated by Angelica. He hated admitting his feelings for her, he thought love made him weak, it was one of the reasons why he left. He always felt so vulnerable when he was around her. He also left for her safety. As long as they were together, his enemies, or more like everyone had something that they could use against him; Angelica's life.

Everyone knew that he would jump into a volcano for her. But he would still not admit it. Not to anyone that he cared for her. Jack returned his mind to Angelica. She look so beautiful right now. Her features lit up perfectly with the help from an orange glow, produced by the candle light, making her hair shine softly. He heard Angelica chuckle deeply as she moved the other arm up and around his neck and squeezed. She stood on jack's feet so she could be face to face with him. Jack moved his hands up to the middle of her back and pressed. _So close...be subtle..._

* * *

Angelica couldn't believe what she was doing right now. She was giving in to him. As her mind said stop, her heart said go. Angelica's mind was having a loosing battle with her heart. Nearly every time she found herself in this situation, her heart would take over and control her. Even though he had hurt her, she could never stop herself from being with him. It killed her inside knowing jack had no idea of the pain he once caused her. Sometimes she just wanted to yell and scream and show her pain to him. But that would just drive him further away. She wanted to fix things, she wanted to try again, not part ways. The only way that was going to happen is if jack found out for himself. She knew explaining it to him would make him run even further. Angelica pushed all thoughts out of her minds and moved her hand up to the brim of his hat. She grabbed it and let it fall to the ground. Jack smiled toothily and put his cheek against hers, close to her ear and whispered. "_And isn't exaggerating technically lying?..._". Angelica grinned and moved her head so her lips brushed his cheek. "_Then I guess all the stories of your adventures...are lies then_?". Her accent was thick as Jack laughed genuinely softly. Jack moved his head so their lips were softly brushing and whispered, his warm breath heating Angelica's face. "_Only you...darling..._". Jack turned his head to the side as Angelica followed, mirroring the exact opposite.

**BANG** the door flew open as Gibbs walked in. "_Cap'n we-..._". Gibbs watched as Angelica pushed jack back so hard that he hit a shelf behind him making the things on top to fall and smash to the floor. "_Ahh_!" Jack flew his hands to his head. Angelica's eyes were wide and Gibbs stood there tying to hold back a smile, as he was now shark bait. Jack look over at Gibbs. He had never hated someone so much in his life. Because of Gibbs, he had lost his chance. He glared as hard as he could at him. "_What_?". His voice was dry and rough. Gibbs swallowed and continued with a shaky voice. "_We have finished loading the ship and the crew are waiting for ya orders.._.". Jack rolled his eyes back into his head and groaned walking out. He pushed past Gibbs and out onto the deck. Gibbs moved he's eyes to Angelica, who stood there frowning. She look up at Gibbs and raised her eyebrows. She cleared her through and walked over to the door and out, Gibbs following.

* * *

Jack shouted orders out on the top of his lung as he walked up the stairs to the helm. Gibbs scuttled up fast behind him as Angelica offered her assistance to the crew. Once jack had finished, he pulled out his sword and let it gleam in the sun. Making it obvious to Gibbs that he was panning to use it. "_Ya got a five second head start... Because ima feeling generous for ya life..._". He turned his body to Gibbs and raised his eyebrows. "_Thank you cap'n_!". He bowed then ran off. Jack, after the time allocated to Gibbs to get away had passed, bolted off after him, running in he's usually fashion with is sword in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**:)**

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

_Hi guys! I just want to thank you for the lovely reviews I got for my last chapter! Also, I will be writing in the M scene, but not just yet. I want to develop J/A relationship I bit more first! so stay with me!_

_sorry if this chapter is a bit boring... I just want to bring them together a bit more. I promise that next chapter will move more conflict. I do want to make this a long story, and I'm planning to do some One-Shots later too :)_

_Favorite and follow if your enjoying this so far. And a review always makes my day. :)_

_-Rum_

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon and the wind had picked up. It whistled as it played with the sails, and the sea had become rough. The spray of the salty sea splashed up onto the deck, wetting it, making the wood become darker. The crew were resting as their jobs were done for the day. The soft strum of a guitar and deep voices of the drunk crew were drowned by the crashing of waves against the ship.

Angelica stood there once again, leaning on the rails, looking out to sea, watching the waves roll and the sun set slowly, lost in her thoughts as a soft numb pain emerge from her arm. She looked down confused to inspect it. She felt her arm throb. Angelica pulled back her blood stained sleeve to reveal a long gash in her arm. It bad become worse than before. "_Mierda_..." (_Shit_...) She spun around and leant her back against the rails in alarm. It had been just a small scratch before, but some how it had opened. She cringed at her arm and carefully touched it with her fingers. A small scratch at sea, could become your worst nightmare. She sighed. "_Damit jack... You had to distract me_". Angelica knew she should've cleaned it and covered it when it was only small. She had been so wrapped up in jack, she had completely forgotten about her arm, and that was this morning. He wound was hot, and around it her skin was swollen and pink.

She let go of her arm, and rubbed her temples. "_No está bien..._" (_Not good_...). It was infected. Of all the things to happen. Angelica knew if she didn't get into now, she could die. She sighed and pulled her hurt arm into her chest, cradling it. "_Could this get any worse_?".

* * *

Jack stood at then helm, letting the breeze struggle to lift his thick dreads. He sniffed the air deeply and let out a sigh. "_Ahhhhhh_...". He could smell the saltiness in the air, it was thick, so thick indeed that if you stood out in the breeze for to long, you would end up with a salt film on your skin. He ran his hands up and down the spokes, as if it was a woman. He had to admit it, it wasn't that bad of a ship. It was bigger and faster than there last one. Still, he couldn't stop reemerging the fact that it was a navel ship. He also couldn't stop thinking about that man. What he said, kept rattling around in the back of his mind.

He usually let things like this slid down with a bottle of rum, and in the morning, along with a lovely headache, would be forgotten. He look down at the compass that he sat on a small ledge attached to the helm and smiled. He managed to get the heading from Angelica again. Jack couldn't understand why she seemed so distressed when providing one. At least it was better than jack himself having to do it. He cringed showing his teeth at the thought. His compass was not being very friendly to him of late. It liked to point to a certain person that he was having emotional troubles with. He didn't want to name names right now.

He looked up and over the ship. The sun peaked around the sails as they blew out. Shots of blinding light hit his eyes making them water slightly. He look down escaping the sun to the deck. It was quiet and dark. The sun had set just enough, that ships deck had blue tint. He scanned around seeing if anyone was still out.

He looked around slowly as his eyes caught Angelica. A soft smile protruded onto his face unknowingly. He eyed her up and down, taking in every curve. But suddenly he frowned. He noticed the way she held her arm. He squinted and leaned forward slightly over the wheel. As his eyes adjusted, he could see her arm. She held it close. Jack remember her hurting her arm, she told him it was just a scratch. He moved his eyes up to her face, that's when he went into alarm. She had he faced scrunched up and bowed, implying that she was pain.

Jack felt panic rush over him. He walked fast down the stairs and over to her. "_Angie_?". She looked up as jack cupped her face with his hands, ignoring his pride. "_Are you ok_?". He moved his head back and looked down at her arm. He cringed. He removed his hands from her face back to his sides. "_Jesus_...". Angelica groaned and leaned her head back. "Is this...". He look back up at Angelica. "_The cut?_". She moved her head back and frowned. "_Yeah_..". Jack could hear pain thickly coating her voice. It hurt him to see her in pain. Just the thought of Angelica pricking her finger made him shudder. He slowly grabbed her arm and twisted it to get a better look. "_Ahh! Careful_!". Angelica snatched her arm back into her chest. Jack flashed his teeth and put his hands up. "_I..I..I'm sorry._.". Jack smiled trying to gain her trust. She frowned and slowly moved her arm back into jacks grip. He softly put his thumb near the edge of the gash. He felt Angelica's arm tense. "_Relax darling... It will make it bleed..._". Jack looked up into her eyes. "_Ead Into the cabin_". Jack smiled warmly and let go of her arm.

* * *

Angelica's wound throbbed intensely. She could feel the pain all the way up her arm. As much as she wanted to cry, she pushed it back. Angelica wasn't a weak damsel that would cry at the slightest cut. But nevertheless she wanted to more than anything. She pushed it back as hard as her mind would let her. She would never show weakness in front of him. Never.

She held her arm into her chest, as she watched jack walk back up to the helm. She made her way into the cabin, shut the door and sat down on the bed. Angelica look down at her arm. It was a ghastly sight. She turned her head away, still keeping it down, trying to push the pain away. It felt as if someone was slowly cutting her skin away. She felt the throbbing become harder as she tensed. _Stay calm...remember what jack said...I don't want to start bleeding as well_. The sound of a door shutting, made Angelica lift her head.

* * *

Jack walked over the table and placed down the compass keeping he's eyes firmly on Angelica. She frowned. "_What about the ship and heading?_". Jack took of his coat and hat and swallowed his pride for the second time today. "_Well...your a little more important right now_". Jack smiled and took of this waist coat and placed it on the table. Jack watched as Angelica looked away. "_Me being more important than a ship, now that's a first._.". Angelica raised her eyebrows. Jack turned so Angelica faced his back, feeling genuinely slightly hurt at that comment. He frowned. "_Despite being hurt and in pain, you still manage to pull out a smart ass comment_". Angelica pushed out a smile. "_That's when they are at their best jack_.". Angelica put her head back down as a sharp pain flooded through her. "_Ahh_..". Jack grabbed a chair and placed it facing Angelica. He put his legs on either side of hers and softly grabbed her arm.

He turned her arm, softer this time, looking at it closely. It was red hot. Her whole arm was pink and swollen. He cringed and sighed deeply. Jack felt Angelica place her hand in his leg and squeeze. He look up to find her eyes closed, squishing up her face. "_Ya right_?". Angelica reopened her eyes and smiled weakly. "_Yeah yeah._..". Jack looked back down. "_Ow long exactly has it been like dis.._.". Angelica swallowed down the pain. "_I don't...AHH_!" Jack accidentally put his finger too close to her wound and Angelica retracted back her arm. "_JACK_?!". Jack flew back in his seat surprised. "_Sorry sorry_!". Jack put his hands up. "_Will you be more careful? Or are you still completely in able of caring for someone other than yourself_?!". Angelica lifted her foot ready to kick him in the groin as pay back. "_Wow wow! Wait wait wait!_". Jack crossed his legs. "_We might want to use them later_!". Angelica pulled a disgusted face. "_inappropriate_...". Jack smiled and got up. He walked over to the bag that she had on the table and grabbed the shirt out. "_Ya gonna want to change shirts, that ones stained._.". He chucked the shirt back over his shoulder.

* * *

She frowned as it hit the floor softly. "_Did you have to throw i_t?. She stood up and picked it off the floor. She looked at her hands, not wanting to put on another one of these huge shirts. "_Are there any... MY... Sized shirts in the closet?_". Jack turned his head back. "_Don't think so, they don't spend long periods at sea, tha navy.._.". Angelia sighed. "_Ok...get out then._..". Jack tuned fully around and smiled. "_why_?". Angelica rolled her eyes. "_Because I want to change?..._". She saw jack turn his head to the side playfully. "_Come on, no games_". Jack walked closer. "_I've seen it all before.._.". Jack smiled naughtily. Angelica put her good arm to her hip. "_Exactly, so go back through your memories while your out there_". She pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Jack sighed and turned away from the door. The sun had set and the wind and died down. The seas was clammed, and the air was cold. He put his hands around himself. He was only wearing his thin white shirt and It was practically open. It was freezing. He groaned and turned back to the door. He put his ear to the wood and knocked. "_Come ooooon Angie! It's cold out here..._". Jack tapped his foot impatiently. Suddenly the door opened and with Angelica in the door way wearing a new clean shirt. "You have no patience.". Angelica walked back to the bed and sat down holding her arm. Jack stepped inside and shut the door.

"_It was FREEZING out there luv._.". Jack walked over to the table and put his coat back on. "_Well it's not my fault you took you most off your clothes now is it_?". Jack walked back over and sat back down facing Angelica. He grabbed her arm back and looked closer. It really did look nasty, it looked infected. Jack felt a flash of fear run through him. If a cut became infected, that could be the end of you. "_It's_-" Angelica cut him off. "_I know_...". Jack looked up and into her eyes, trying to show that he did care, after her comment earlier. "_Well_...". He let go of her arm and got up. "_The only thing we can do now, is try and stop it from gettin even worse.._.". Jack walked over and opened a drawer.

* * *

Angelica watched from afar, as he opened every drawer and door leaving it open. "_What are you doing_?". Jack turned his head back. "_Look'n some rubbing alcohol... Or vodka... If none of that is available..._". Jack tuned back. "_I'm sure I put some vodka in here..."_. Jack walked over the the closest and opened it, causing a mountain of assorted alcoholic bottles to fall to the floor. Angelica raised her eyebrows. "_So I see you were not planing on sharing then_?". Jack chuckled lightly while digging through the pile of bottles. "_I left the crew the crapy stuff.._.". Angelica scoffed. "_Well aren't you nice.._". Jack held a bottle and spun it in his figures up to the candle light. "_And the good stuff for you and me, my darling..._". Jack deepened his voice trying to be seductive while getting up and kicking the bottles into the corner of the room.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "_Really the wrong time to try jack..._". Jack walked back over to Angelica and sat down, placing his feet again on either side of Angelica's. He held the bottle of vodka up in front of her. "_Found some_". He smiled and reached for her old shirt on the ground next to the bed and her corset. He ripped of a little square and soaked it in the alcohol.

He softly held her arm ready to put the cloth in her wound. "_Now... Erm...this going to hurt... A lot..._". Jack tried to smile as Angelica put her hand on his leg again, shuffling further of the edge of the bed, closer to jack as comfort. "_Ok_...". She looked up and tired to smile herself while squeezing his leg. "_Right... Ready_?". Jack lowered is hand down, so it hovered over the wound. She could feel the coolness of vodka radiating onto her arm. She shut her eyes ready. "_Yeah_...".

Pain. It took over her body, replacing any other feeling with a jolts of intense pain. She wailed and moaned as quietly as she could. "_AHHHHH_!". She put her forehead against jack shoulder, as she gripped his leg. She could feel jack tensing, as he held his hand firmly on her wound. Angelica squinted her eyes further shut holding back tears of pain. Her arm felt as if it was dissolving away. She felt jacks head move and his nose in her hair. "_Nearly done sweat heart..._". His voice was low and deep as he pressed a little hard into her arm. "_You better dam well be..._". She spat uncontrollably. She lifted here head off from jack's shoulder still keeping her head down. She looked up at jack and opened her eyes, as one, and only one tear rolled down her check. That was all that she would allow, in front of him. Angelica breathed in deeply as she pushed the rest of it away.

* * *

Jack looked up as he saw a tear roll down her check, leaving a trail of salty water on her face. He stared at her, expecting to see more, but that was all that came. Just one tear to show that it hurt. She was strong for sure, but pushing this sort of pain back took a lot of strength. He knew that even he would wail around like a child in this situation. He had before. Jack moved his hand up and cupped the side of he face that the tear stained. He moved his thumb softly under her eye, wiping away the tear. Jack smiled warmly before moving his fingers under her chin, lifting up her head. He raised his eyebrows looking into her wet eyes. Angelica weakly smiled back, before quickly turning her head away, hiding her smile.

* * *

Jack could be the sweetest thing at times towards Angelica. On occasions, he would let himself out from under his hard shell, and be jack. Or at least as much that was still left after so many year of putting on a persona. Jack hadn't always been a jerky, rum soaked ass hole. At one strange in his early life, he didn't mind showing affection toward her around others, he didn't mind being caring and nice. But at one stage, it was like jack suddenly changed and turned hard, pushing everything back and locking it up and throwing away the key. Angelica still liked him as he was now, but she missed his old ways. He hardly let his nice side out at all these days.

It was a rare sight to see Jack Sparrow caring for someone other than himself and his ship. Still, she always hoped that there was still a little part left inside of him that still cared for her, his farther claimed that he did. Mr Teague even said to her that he moped around for months just drinking, when he left her. But she had to know for herself that he still cared. She wanted to hear from him that he loved her. She wanted him to say those words again. Angelica had given up on an apology, all she wanted now was to know he still had a heart.

* * *

Jack lifted his hand off her arm and looked down. He placed her arm on his legs and grabbed the shirt again. This time he ripped a large strip, and placed it across her arm. Jack wrapped it around her arm tightly before tying and tucking in the end. "_There_...". Jack watched as she lifted her arm up inspecting it. She put he gaze to jack and smiled. Jack smiled back and was ready to get up when She cupped his face. She leaned in and peaked his lips lightly. Jack felt a huge explosion in his heart. He felt it run through his body as her soft lips left his.

"_Thank You..._". Her voice was soft and thickly coated in her accent. Jack cleared his thought not knowing what to do next. It had been so long since they kissed. He couldn't feel his arms or feet and he just stared at her looking silly. Angelica giggled and let go of his face. Noticing his trance. She pulled her legs up into her chest and shuffled back onto the bed until her back hit the wall.

* * *

She watched as Jack just sat there a bit, before coughing loudly and getting up. He grabbed the chair and put it back under the table. "_No...problem..._". He turned around so Angelica couldn't see his face. Angelica chuckled again and placed her feet on the floor. She tucked in her shirt with her good arm, got up and walked over to the table and sat down. She grabbed one of the maps they had brought with them and rolled it open.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but touch his lips. They tingled as he recalled the moment when she kissed him. He couldn't help but smiled, as he walked, keeping is back to Angelica. He didn't want her to see his reaction. He pushed all feelings out of his mind as he grabbed two bottles. He spun around and walked back to the table and placed the bottles down, one next to her. Jack grabbed a chair and put it next to hers and sat down. "_The rum will numb the pain_". Angelica looked over to jack and grabbed the bottle he gave to her. She popped it open and took a sip

* * *

Angelica ran her fingers over the lines of latitude on the map as she reached for the compass. She knew that they were wasting time, they needed to pin point roughly where Barbossa and the revenge was. "_Don't ya think you should get some rest_?". Jack put his bottle down and gestured to her arm. "_I'm fine..._". Angelica answered harshly. Jack frowned. "_I think you really should..._". He placed his hand over hers and moved it off the compass. She looked up at him and into his eyes frowning, looking for the reason, why he would care. Jack cleared his throat and awkwardly lifted his hand off from Angelica's. "_I...I can do this, you sleep, it's the best ting for ya arm right now.._". Angelica sighed, grabbed her bottle and walked over the bed. She couldn't be bothered to argue with him over her well being.

She sat down and placed the bottle on the bed. She took of her boots and shuffled so she leant her back against the head of the bed. Angelica looked back at Jack, thinking, wondering and hoping. She finished her rum and lay properly down on the bed. Angelica pulled the covers up to her waist and lay on her belly, keeping her arm on the pillow next to her. She looked at jack over her arm and watched him for a while, just sit there and drink. _That's all he ever does now days.._. She sighed and shut her eyes, trying to relax. She could feel the rum in her belly, bubbling around. Angelica felt her arm throb lightly as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A couple hours of drinking passed fast for jack. Bottle after bottle of rum, he was practically drowning himself in the stuff. He hadn't once looked at the map, or even touched the compass. He had been contemplating using the compass. He knew where it was going to point. At Angelica. He groaned and sculled down another bottle. He knew it was late, and by now Angelica was asleep. He looked over and sighed. He wanted with all his heart to lie with her, to just be there with her and feel her soft heart beat against his chest just like old times. "_Ahh_!". Jack shook his head expelling the thoughts out of his mind.

Surprisingly, jack hadn't thought once about the man. Thinking of Angelica had kept it out of his mind. Until now. He felt it start to repeat its self again, but before it could, he swallowed down the rest of the rum in his bottle. He rubbed his temples and got up. Jack slaughtered over to the slumbering Angelica and sighed. He took of his boots know by one and his shirt. He looked down at her. She lay facing the wall on the edge of the bed with her hurt arm by her face. Jack shouldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful when she slept. Jack carefully maneuvered his way over her and down on the other side of the the bed. He didn't want to wake her. Jack moved his legs under the covers and lay down next to her on is back.

He looked over at Angelica. He had to face it, he missed this. He missed it more than he realized. He carefully shuffled closer and returned his gaze up. Jack shut his eyes and breathed out deeply through his nose. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked over to find That it belonged to Angelica. "_Jack_?...". He voice was low and crackly as she ran her hand up and down his chest confused. "_Hmm_?" Angelica lifted her self up and slightly onto his chest. Angelica placed her head down onto his breast. She let her wrapped arm lie across his chest as the other was tight against her chest. He felt her legs curl up on top of his, as she let out a deep sigh. Jack beamed uncontrollably. He carefully warped one arm around her back and let his other hand intertwine with the one on his chest. He felt the soft patter of her heart, as she warmed his side. Jack shut his eyes, and relaxed. Letting himself enjoy her company.

* * *

_Review - favorite - follow. Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**:)**

* * *

**-Chapter 9-**

Hi again guys! Sorry about the wait! But my wifi was playing up again!

The M scene will be next chapter! It will not be too in-depth but I might boot up the rating to M if I see fit. Enjoy this chapter! There will be ALOT more adventure coming up!

Remember you can suggest an idea for the story anytime :) and thank-you all for the reviews!

Favorite - Follow if you are enjoying my story! And a review makes me smile! Also I have school starting up on the 3rd if February, so chapters will still keep coming, they will just/might be less frequent.

-Rum

* * *

The early morning sun rays streamed into the cabin lighting up every corner of the room. The ship was quiet, the crew still deep in their slumber, as the wind danced with the waves merrily.

Angelica stirred softly, slowly opening her eyes. The previous nights events started to appear in her mind as she slowly lifted her head off from jack breast. A shot of pain, jolted her awake more, as she removed her fingers that lay tangled with Jack's, across his chest. He arm felt swollen and sore as she moved herself out from Jack's weak embrace. With a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples, she glanced down at her arm; remembering its current state. She was going to have to be careful from now on, until it was healed enough. She removed her glance away from her arm and to jack. He lay there shirtless, once again seemingly asleep.

She carefully shuffled back and around, taking her legs off from Jack's. Angelica paced her feet on the floor, as another yawn escaped her body. She kept her head down, as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She watched as two hands placed themselves on her belly, and a chin rested on her shoulder. A pair of legs found their way to the floor next to her own. "_Going to leave me again I see darling..._". Jacks voice was soft and weak while he moulded his chest to fit her back. Angelica smirked. "_Well considering the fact that you have left me countless times, I thought it was appropriate_". She felt jack move his hand up and brush her hair to one side, enabling him to put his lips to her ears. "_Ouch_...". Angelica chuckled and went to get up.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah..._.". Jack wrapped his arms fully around her belly tightly and pressed his check again hers. "_Jack...don't..._.". He moved his lips down to her bare shoulder and kissed it softly. "_Don't what._..". Angelica stammered and placed her hands on his. "_You..you know what..._". She felt the vibrations of jacks chuckle all through her body.

She could feel herself giving in. "_I like how ya always assume, that I'm trying to sleep with you_.". Jack moved his lips to her neck and softly made his way up to her check with kisses. Angelica shut her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself. "_Well, maybe you might what to think about why..._". And with that, Angelica broke free from jack's embrace, grabbed her corset and boots and walked off to the table.

* * *

Jack felt a rush of cool air hit his chest. A disappointed face emerged as he cleared his throat, quite surprised at what she said. "_We have an according jack_". He looked over to her direction, watching her pull on her boots. Her shirt was practically falling off her shoulders, showing most of her arms and a lot of cleavage when she leaned over.

"_I'm here to get my ship, and then we part ways_". Jack quickly cut in, noticing a slight detail being skimmed over. "_Err.. And more importantly, __**MY**__ ship as well luv_". Jack put a finger to the sky. Angelica pulled on her last boot and let her foot fall to the ground hard. "_What makes you think that __**MY**__ dilemma is less important_?". Jack could hear her accent thicken, as her temper rose. Jack put his fingers to his chest and shut his eyes. "_Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and my ship is better, equalling the more importance_!". He said simply before flopping back down into the bed.

* * *

Angelica scoffed and pulled her corset tight around her chest and tied it. "_Your ignorance surrounds you thickly sparrow..._". She grabbed the compass and walked to the door. She turned her head over to the bed to find jack on his stomach, rug up and eyes closed.

"_Get up, will you? You can sleep all you want later_". Jack answered with a low mummer.

"_Mmm hmmm..._". Angelica rolled her eyes and pushed the door open and walked out.

The morning breeze hit her face hard and the waves crashed loudly against the hull of the ship. She smiled and opened the compass. "_Perfect morning to finally make way.._".

She looked down as she walked to the helm. Today, luckily the compass was doing as it was told. It spun around once before pointing northwesterly. She reached the helm to find Gibbs waiting. "_Arr! Angelica fancy seeing you ear at this time of the day_". Gibbs turned to face Angelica with a bright smile. "_Ya know I was expecting the Cap'n.._.". He looked down again and put his hands in his pockets. "_Hah_!". Angelica walked past him and placed the compass down on the table. "_If you can go get him out bed_". She turned back to face Gibbs with a hand to her hip. "_Then maybe we will get some where today"._

Gibbs coughed awkwardly. "_Er...I see..._". Angelica chuckled lightly and went to sit down knowing exactly what he thinking. "_What makes you assume that i slept with him_?". Gibbs started to make his way down the stairs. "_Err well... Usually jack is out by now..._". Gibbs continued down the stairs leaving Angelica alone with her thoughts.

**~- One Day Earlier -~**

The red sails of the Queens Anne's Revenge pulsed with a magical yellow glow. '_The Sword of Triton_' sat in Barbossa hilt, as he stood pride filled at the wheel. He scanned the deck of working men, slowly making circles with his fingers on the swords handle.

The sound of quick foot steps made him grip the handle fully. "_Err... Captain.._.". Scrum scuttled slowly up to Barbossa side. "_Aye Scrum_?". Scrum swallowed nervously. "_Last time we were at Tortuga... I received news that Jack Sparrow...and..._". Barbossa turned his head slightly towards Scrums direction at the mention of jacks name. "_And... Angelica... Are on der way to us..to...take the revenge for dem selves..._". Barbossa turned fully around to face him chuckling lightly.

"_I see Edwards daughter got er talons into ol Jackie_". Scrum chuckled awkwardly. "_Why didn't ya tell me until now.. We've been at sea for days now_". His tone became deeper and more gravely. Scrum started to step back to the stairs. "_Well...er...ya see... I forgot..._". Scrum pulled a toothy smile showing his rotting teeth. Barbossa rolled his eyes and groaned softly. "_A bilge rat is more useful than ya Scrum_". He turned back to the wheel and pulled out his sword. He held it up towards the sails and with a sudden burst of energy, the sails bulged and the Revenge sped up. He drew his sword and started to walk to a table near the helm, his wooden leg clunking on the deck as he did. Scrum held onto the side of the ship as support from the sudden thrust of energy. Barbossa sat down and ran a finger alone one of his maps, inspecting it closely. Scrum stood up properly and carefully walked over to his Captain. "_Prepare tha crew and tha longboats, we will be nearing Nevis soon_". Scrum looked confused down at his Captain. "Were still going? What about-". Barbossa stood up and raised his voice. "_Ya think I'm going ta let Jack and his lady friend, deter me from my heading_?". He stood up and pushed pash scrum, to the helm with a hand to his hilt and the other one the crutch. "_But what if-_". Barbossa spun around. "_You be question'n me orders?_". He widened his eye. "_Er..er..n-n no... Captain_!". Scrum quickly scuttled over to the stairs. "_I'll inform de crew now..._". Scrum ran off down the stairs and started to yell out is captains orders.

Barbossa chuckled to himself. "_I see jack has found out how to free da Pearl..._". He ran his fingers along the brim of his wide hat. "_But I ave a feel'n Miss Angelica didn't tell him without a bargain.._.".

* * *

Angelica's mind wandered as she sat with her feet up, holding the compass in her hands, watching it sway softly between west and northwest. The crew were all now up and wandering mindlessly around waiting for orders. The sun had rising to just above the water, and a muggy heat had already began. "_Err Angelica?_". She raised her eyes to look at Gibbs walking towards her. "_Hmm_...". She placed down the compass and crossed her arms. "_Jack is refusing to get up.._". Angelica placed her feet back to the deck and raised her eyebrows. "_Your joking..._". Gibbs sighed. "_I wish I was.._.". With a loud groan, Anglican heaved herself to her feet. "_This is ridiculous, Bastardo infantil Stupid..._". (Stupid childish bastard...). She muttered to herself in Spanish as she walked down the stairs to the door to the cabin.

If she was going to have it wake jack up, why not have some fun doing it. She slowly creaked the door open and careful creeped in and shut the door. The wood beneath her feet creak under her weight, as she tiptoed over to the bed. Jack lay there, just as she left him; on his chest with his arms up around is head. As she got closer, Angelica could hear the soft breaths as he slept. She knew he was having a hangover, she could tell by the mountain of empty bottles under the table. _So much for sharing.._. The thing about jack's hangovers that made them unique, was that he became particularly sensitive to noise. She paced her feet next to the bed and bent down. She took a deep breath and: "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Jacks eyes popped open and he yelled back over powering her scream. "_AHHHHHhhhhh_...". Jack rolled of the bed and hit the floor with a thump. Angelica quickly stepped back and watched hmm roll around on the floor with his hands to his ears.

"_Ahhhhh...Arghhhhh...erggghhh..._.". The sheet was now wrapped around his waist, as he looked up at Angelica, scrunching up his noise. "_Why...did...you...do...that..._.". His voice was deep and groggy. Angelica smiled sweetly and put her hands to her hips. "_Morn'n sunshine!_".

Suddenly Gibbs busted through the door. "_I eared...oh.._.". Gibbs chuckled at the sight before him. Jack lay slightly curled up on his side with the sheet wrapped around him, hands to his ears moaning. "_I see you woke him up._.". Gibbs smiled over into the direction of Angelica. "More or less, yes". She looked down at jack again and sighed.

Angelica bent down. "_Come on jack, we need to make more progress today.._". She lowered her voice so only jack could hear. He look up at her and groaned. "_This is why you shouldn't drink 100 bottles of rum jack..._". She placed her hand on his arm that partially covered his ear. "_I didn't drink 100..._". Angelica chuckled and tapped his arm. She stood up. "_I expect to see you out there within ten minutes_". She looked over to door as Gibbs left. "_Mmm hmmm..._". Angelica walked out the door leaving it open, as she walked back up to the helm.

* * *

Jack just lay there moaning. His ears were ringing. _Dam woman.._. He hated how much she knew about him. Every weakness, every fear of his, she knew. That was why it was dangerous for him to be around her. Angelica could embarrass jack at the click of her figure. She always knew exactly what to say, leaving jack lost for a come back. It was annoying as hell, but he like it. It was another thing that made her more special, and separated her from the others.

Jack rolled over onto his back and moaned. Drinking a shit load of rum was one thing, but dealing with an incredible hangover was another. He sat up slowly with a hand to his back. "_This is becoming more difficult each time_". He unwrapped himself and stood up.

Jack stretched as he walked over to the table, stepping over bottles as he went. He pulled on his shirt. He hopped on the spot as he put on his boots for each foot. Jack yawned as grabbed his waist coat. He put his hat on his head. Jack knew he wouldn't need his coat, he could feel the heat steaming in already. He walked out and shut the door. The suns rays were warm, and the unattractive smell of the crew had already risen due to the humidity. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt so it hang at his sides. He let out a sigh and rubbed his chest, he was starting it sweat already. He slowly walked up to the helm shielding his face from the sun as he did. "_Eight minuets... Not bad._.". Jack looked up as he reached the end of the stairs to see Angelica sitting on a chair next to the table. "_But I see you couldn't get dressed properly..._". Jack walked over and dropped his waist coat down. "_There's another thing you have to work on..._". Angelica smirked as jack chuckled, being completely unamused.

"_I remember you liking me shirtless._.". He looked down at the compass then back up at Angelica. She scoffed quietly as jack could see her clearly looking him up and down. He laughed softly as gestured for her to pick up the compass and follow. "_Put it ear..._". She placed it down and stepped back. Jack looked down. "_I see Hector has slightly gone of corse..._". Jack stepped away from the wheel and to the top of the stairs. He shouted out orders to the crew, as they ran around trying to complete them as fast as possible. He walked back to the wheel and started to to turn it, using all strength, he hauled it to the right slightly. The whole ship turned to meet with the compasses point.

* * *

Angelica watched jack do his job. Apart from being a drunk, filthy and jerk at times, he wasn't a bad pirate. He defiantly knew what he was doing. He would have to, not only was he The Lord of the Caribbean, but his farther was the keeper of the code. He had to be the best. He always aspired to be better than everyone and impress his farther. To be the ruler of the seven seas, and live forever. That's what Jack wanted.

She felt her self lean to one side as the ship turned. The ship creaked loudly as it slowly rebalanced. Jack loosened his grip on the wheel and turned his head back to Angelica. "_I know these waters...we be nearing an island..._". Angelica walked up to his side. "_Do you know which one_?" Jack smiled and turned his body to her. "_Now... I'm GOOD, but I'm not that good darli'n_". He winked flirtatiously as Angelica rolled her eyes. She walked down the stairs and over to the bow of the ship. There was nothing for her to do. She always felt so useless being part of the crew. She preferred captain. She would do the hard work yes, but her strength was captaining a vessel.

Hours passed as she leaned over the ships railing watching the sea being carved away by the the ship. By now most of the crew had escaped under the deck from the heat. It was just her, jack and Gibbs in the crows nest. Surprisingly being jack first mate, he spent a lot of time up there. Most likely trying to get out from being jack's run servant. She never wondered why Gibbs was his first mate, it was obvious. He was loyal, something that came rare in first mates these days. Especially compared to Barbossa.

"_LAND HO_!". Gibbs voice woke Angelica from her thoughts. She turned around so see Gibbs climbing down from the rigging. She walked over to met him along with jack at the bottom of the mast. "_I've spotted a island not far ahead from us_.". He handed jack the spyglass. "_It will soon be visible from the deck Cap'n_". Angelica look at jack as he gestured for her to follow once again. They walked up to the bow and waited. She watched jack scan the water, bending over the railing.

* * *

He squinted through the spyglass looking for a slither of land to appear. Suddenly a green brownish line appeared on the horizon. He whistled to gain Angelica's attention. He passed her the spyglass so she could see herself. "_Judging by de time it took us to get this close just to see it, it won't be until tonight by de time we get close enough row the rest of da wa_y.". Angelica handed jack the spyglass back and frowned. "_Are we really that slow_?". She put her hands to her hips making jack glance up and down her body. "_The wind has died down as the heat raised unfortunately_". He started to walk up to the helm as Angelica followed. "_there's nothin we can do until then, apart from wait_". Jack walked up the stairs and over to the table. Jack was still only wearing his shirt which was open to its sides. He checked the compass, before handing it back to Angelica. "_Get some rest, something to eat... Do what ya like."_. He smiled down at her as he placed the compass in her hands. Angelica sighed and stared to walked to the stairs. "_At least we are finally getting somewhere_...".

* * *

_Thnx for reading! Favorite, Follow if you enjoyed! Get ready for the M scene :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**:)**

* * *

**-Chapter 10- **

_Hi guys! so here is another chapter! It does get a little M ish, but not much, this is my first M sort of scene... So tell me how I did! _

_Remember I will be starting school again on the 3rd so if chapters are not as frequent that's why :)_

_Thnx for sticking with me guys! And thank you to those lovely reviewers! I just love reading long ones! So... Enough me... Here's the chapter! Enjoy!_

_-Rum :)_

* * *

The ship swayed softly from side to side, as the sleepy sun swam in the water. The breeze had picked up, but it wasn't strong enough to push them any faster. The muggy caribbean heat, had now been replaced by a cool occasional gust of wind.

Angelica stood at the bow of the ship, leaning over the railing once again. She dangled a bottle of rum over the side, softly tapping it against the wood. She starred seemingly mindlessly over at the island. All day it had taken them to get this far, and still they weren't even close enough to lower the boats. Angelica had taken jack advice, she had gotten something to eat, and she had definitely gotten something to drink, but rest could wait. He mind raced: _What would I do once I reclaimed the Revenge? Where will I go? Will they want me to be their Captain? Will Barbossa be after me?_ All these questions danced around in her mind. She couldn't think straight. All these questions, along with a decent amount of rum, kept her mind occupied.

She pulled her arm lazily back up and put the bottle to her lips. She threw her head back and finished the bottle in one gulp. Angelica had guzzled down around six bottles now. She understood why jack couldn't stop once you get on a roll with rum. They made your throat dry, causing one to drink more to quench their thirst. She giggled to herself quietly, she was quite drunk. She pushed herself away from the railing sending a pulsed of pain up her arm. She grabbed her arm; she kept forgetting it was hurt. She bit down on her lip and looked down at it. She leant her back against the railing. "_Siempre me olvido de ti...". (I keep forgetting about you..._). She let go of her arm. She could feel a giggle coming on. She lent her head right back so it hung off the edge of the ship. She giggled naughtily then brung her head back and faced the floor.

When Angelica was drunk, she laughed at anything and everyone. She could faintly remember one time in particular, when she became drunk with jack. They decided it would be a grand idea to throw rocks at a said '_richly fellow_' while in a tree. Half way through their great prank, jack fell head first out of the tree, nearly breaking ever bone in his body. Instead of helping him, being quite intoxicated, she laughed. During certain arguments, jack liked to bring that incident up. Trying to claim just how heartless she was.

She had done many things, some regrettable, while being drunk with that man. Many, many things.

* * *

Jack once again, stood at the helm. He lazily griped the spokes of the wheel with one hand, keeping the ship steady on its corse. He occasionally glanced down at the compass, to be sure that this island was defiantly where it pointed to. He held a bottle of rum in his other hand softly. He lifted the bottle up to his lips and drank the rest. "_I think I'm done for tonight.._". He did a small burp through his words while speaking in a drunken slurry. He grabbed the compass and shoved it into his pocket. He let go of the wheel and automatically felt himself fall forward. He stepped quickly and regained his balance. Jack tipsily walked over to the table, stepping over many empty bottles in his corse. He grabbed his waist coat and tucked it into his belt that held up his pants. He tapped his head, making sure he hadn't lost his prized hat, then grabbed the last two bottles.

Jack stumbled slowly down the stairs, leaning against the rails as he went. "_Maybe just a...few...to many i tink..._". He made his way down to the deck. He was darken than the helm. Only a few lanterns around the sides, one on the mast, from what he could see. He scanned the deck, until Angelica caught his eye. She was leaning her back against the railing at the bow of the ship. He smirked and started to tipsily make his way down to her.

* * *

She let go of her empty bottle, and turned back so her belly leant against the railing. The sun was almost gone under the water, when the sound of a deep voice clearing their throat and foot steps came from behind her. "_May I join you luv_?". It was jack. She turned her hard to the direction of his voice, as he leant on the railing beside her. "_Only if your going to share._.". She gestured down to one of the bottles in his hand. "_Depends, you got anything to offer me first_?". He turned to his side with the two bottles near his face, clearly eyeing her up and down lustily. Angelica chucked softly, and turned to face jack. She slowly approached and placed her hands on his chest, then slowly let her hands run down to his belt. "_I find that a quite unfair bargain.._.". She careful brought her other hand and put it on his cheek. She could feel jack tensing up under her touch, he looked completely immobilized. Just what she wanted. Jack blinked quickly and cleared his throat trying to regain himself. "_What makes you say that_?". Angelica quickly took her hand off Jack's face, grabbed one of the bottles from his grasp and whirled back to the railing giggling. She popped the cork and drank down half. "_Because your part the bargain that you desire lasts longer than mine_". She leant her elbows on the lip of the railing and crocked her head to look at jack, causing her long brown locks to fall off from her back to over the side of the ship.

* * *

She was drunk, jack could tell from a mile off. Not only was the spell of rum on her breath, but she was playful, and giggly. Jack smiled charmingly at her, while slowly approaching. They stared at each other with raised eyebrows as jack slowly went behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her elbows and leaned over her still clutching his bottle. If he was going to play this game, he had to be the one with the advantage. He had his body practically on top of hers. He leant his head down to ear that was covered by her hair. "_Snatching isn't very nice darling_.". Her sweet sent filled his nose, as she flipped around to face him. It was a mixture of rum, salt and her perfume. She always seemed to have some perfume with her no matter where.

Angelica leant her back against the railing and leaned her upper body against her arms that lay on its lip. "_Neither is hogging..._". She moved her face closer to his, as he shuffled his body closer to hers. Jack could fell those '_stirrings_' bubble in his chest as he looked down at her. She looked picture perfect right now. The lantern light making her cameral skin more luscious, and her hair was lightly fluffed up by the light breeze. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. She was inches away from his lips. He just wanted to bend down, pick her up into his arms and kiss her for eternity.

"_I think you have had your fair share of rum tonight luv..._". Jack smiled showing his teeth charmingly. He watched her turn her head to the side and giggle. Jack lifted up the hand holding his rum and popped the bottle open with his teeth. He turned his head to the side and spat away the cork. He took a large gulp drinking over half. "_And you haven't_?.." Her accent was think and deep. It sent chills down his spine that he couldn't describe. She moved one arm up and around his neck lifting herself off the railing. She placed her bottle down and put her other hand on his breast. Jack twitched his nose. She was so close to him the he could feel her aurora of warmth . Angelica pushed her body against his chest and smiled up at him. Jack could feel his blood pumping fast around his body and his heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt her fingers slowly go up and down his muscles, unknowingly taunting him.

Jack cleared his throat and carefully paced his hand on her back, trying to make it seem as if she wasn't effecting him. He moved his other hand still holding the bottle and wrapped it around her softly. "_Who said I have had a lot of rum tonight_?". He softly started to sway while slowly turning around. Angelica just giggled and lifted herself up higher to jacks level. She pressed her forehead against his and whispered. "_The smell of rum in soaked into your clothes..._". He was admittedly enjoying this. Just being close to Angelica seemed fill his lust for her. Just feeling her body against his gave him the same feeling jack only sometimes got after being with a whore.

Jack contained to slowly sway and spin as he leant his chin against her shoulder, partly hugging her. He felt Angelica's other hand move off from his chest and around his neck tightly, embracing their attempted hug. He could feel the soft patter of her heart beat and her warm body made everything at the moment seem better. Jack moved his lips so they brushed her ear. "_If It is annoying you... Then maybe taking them off would help?_...". Jack beamed as he felt Angelica slightly push him back. She giggle cutely and stood on his boots, putting her head under his chin.

He sometimes felt the only way he could be close to her anymore, was when she was asleep or drunk.

Just as jack was placing his chin on her head, she moved her head back up. She smiled and put her forehead against his. "_Maybe_...". Jack could hardly hear her voice over the blood rushing past his ears. His heart was pumping out of his chest, and he knew she had noticed by now. Jack moved his free hand softly up and down her back while trying to contain himself. "_Only if it helps for corse..._". Jack flashed his teeth, as he felt Angelica slightly move her head to the side so the side of their noses touched. She giggled again while tightening her grip around his neck.

Jack leaned in so their lips brushed, still smiling. Any moment now he was going to just attack her lips if she didn't give in first. He was sick of loosing, and as much as he wanted to, he needed to wait as long as he could. As soon as that thought had crossed his mind, that's when it happened, she kissed him. Angelica pushed her lips softly against his.

Jack rolled his eyes into the back of his head, immediately dropping the bottle to the ground, not caring as the rum spilt onto the floor. Jack's whole body felt numb, and his hands tingled. He moved his now free hand up to her face and cupped one of her checks. He felt the '_stirrings_' that he kept caged up, explode and flow through his body. He turned his own head to the side once again mirroring her. He pushed his lips harder against Angelica's, deepening the kiss. Jack felt a smile emerge as he felt her own hand cup his face as well. Her perfectly soft lips tasted of rum, and her skin was like velvet.

If Gibbs was to interrupt now, he would shoot him right between the eyes.

He wanted to stand here forever and kiss her, but jack also knew of something else they could do, something jack had missed doing with her.

He felt Angelica's lips turn up into a smile, as he started to move her to the cabin. She knew exactly what they were going to do.

Their kiss had quickly turned into a passionate, open mouth race for dominance. Jack held her close and pushed her further towards the cabin door, while never leaving her embrace.

They soon hit the door with a soft thump, as jack fumbled around patting against the wood for the handle. It was hard to find the door handle when you mind was occupied by the woman you were kissing and having your eyes closed.

Once he found the handle, they almost collapsed inside. Jack shut the door behind him and leant against it, trying to untie her corset. _Dam thing..._ He threw it on the floor along with his hat and proceeded to the bed. He felt Angelica move her hands inside his shirt and over his shoulders pushing jack's shirt and coat to the floor. They both separated from each other's lips. They had reached their destination, and now Angelica was crawling backwards onto the bed smirking naughtily. Jack kicked off his boots and crawled on top of her lifting Angelica up to his body. He kissed her neck softly while carefully moving one hand down to her or, Jack's belt. A moan escaped her lips as jack lay her down, throwing away the belt. He returned his lips back to hers and kissed her as passionately as he could. There was no going back now.

* * *

Angelica mind screamed at her: '_STOP STOP_!'. But she couldn't, her heart had taken over and her body now followed it's every command. She felt all her love for jack resurface all in this one moment. She felt jacks hand under her shirt, caressing her skin softly as his lips tugged on hers. What was about to happen, would defy everything she had worked for to prefect herself from being hunt again. But it was to late, she wanted this more than anything.

She ran her hand down his chest, still pushing their heads together with the other. Angelica grabbed the belt that held up his pants and threw it away along with the waist coat tucked into it. She undid every button on his pants, before sliding them off with her boots. She heard jack chuckle lightly as he moved both hand to her pant buttons, then threw away her slacks as well. He grabbed her feet and took off her boots before pulling up the sheet to their waists. Angelica warped her legs around jacks hips, while he slipped of her shirt throwing it away. He kissed Angelica along her jawline as she tangled her hands into his hair, before pulling out his bandana. Jack moved both his hands and pushed all her hair behind her ears to keep it out if the way.

She felt jack's waist tense as he pushed himself down onto her. She wrapped her arms around his neck giggling, as he kissed her lips lightly. Jack moved his head down to her neck line and kissed every visible piece of skin he could before he ran out of breath. Angelica felt jack's thumbs caress her abdomen softly, slowly helping her get ready.

She knew jack was, it didn't take him long to get excited around her. She remember one time during a raid for supplies. They became trapped in a very tight closet, meaning that their bodies were very squished together. Angelica Just remembering jacks face after trying to avoid explaining why he ran to the ship so fast always made Angelica smile.

A loud groan from jack brought Angelica back to reality, as a sudden flow of pleasure made her shiver. Jack had entered. She couldn't help but moan herself as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. The atmosphere around them had become heated and thick, as jack started. Jack ran his hands up and down her sides, while softly kissing her neck. Angelica ran her hands down his back while smiling brightly. She hadn't felt this alive in so long.

Jack moved his head so he could kiss her lips instead. Their moans of pleasure were muffled by the contact of their lips. She could feel it all slowly coming to its end. Angelica was on the verge of excitement. Jack removed his lips from hers and lay his head in the crook of her neck and groaned loudly. He was defiantly on the verge himself. She felt the muscles in his body tense on top of her all at once, at the exact time she did in her own way. They were finished.

Jack sighed deeply as he practically collapsed limply on top of her. Angelica shut her eyes and lay her head back into the pillow, their breaths in time with each other. She felt jacks heart clam, as she felt his temperature cool.

* * *

Amazing. It was the only word he could think of to describe what they just did. She had always been the best he had ever had, but this time, it seemed even sweeter. Maybe knowing that she would possibly be as mad as the devil in the morning and how forbidden this was, or maybe it was because it had been so long, that every little bit of emotion that he had for her, spilled out all at once. Whatever it was, to jack, it was way better than drinking himself to death. He wrapped his arm around her back and carefully rolled so that she lay on his chest. He moved his hands carefully down, and pulled up the sheet again to their waist. All his energy had been sucked out of him. He let one arm fall to his side, as the other attempted to wrap around her.

He wanted to cuddle up to her more than anything right now, but he was too tired. He felt Angelica soft slender hands push against his chest, lifting herself up to him. Her hair fell around his head onto the pillow. Jack blinked heavily while she put her hands on either side of his face. Angelica leant her head down and softly but passionately gave him a kiss. She pulled back and smiled. Angelica put her head back down and onto his breast. "_Good night jack..._". Her voice was as soft as he had ever head it, as she traced her fingers along his tattoos. He put his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "_Night my Angel..._". shutting his eyes.

* * *

Angelica smiled and moved her hand to his arm that lay by his side. She ran her nails up and down the inside of his arm. And shut her eyes. She heard him sigh deeply before tightening his arm that was wrapped around her body. She felt safer than she had in years. She moved her other hand and let it lay lazily on his chest, and soon enough, she fell asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

_Favorite and Follow if enjoyed! And a review is always awesome! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

.

* * *

**-Chapter 11-**

_Hi readers! (If your still reading...) I know its been a while but as I said, I had school and I got LOTS of home work so I was super busy! I hope you guys are still reading, as the next chapters have LOTS of adventure and stuff happening in them... :) also Thankyou for the awesome reviews! :) really appreciate them!_

_Also the island of Nevis is a real Caribbean island, I'm just mixing up the description of it a little, and adding a bit more of history to it ;)._

_-Rum_

* * *

The bright Caribbean morning sun shone brightly down into the deck, as a hot muggy atmosphere had already taken hold of the early morning. Most of the crew were early up due to the sweltering heat, awaiting their captains orders once again.

Gibbs paced up and down the deck, contemplating to dare enter the cabin and wake him and Angelica up. It was a risky thing, going into Jacks quarters when Angelica was on board. He would either enter into a, 'intermit' moment, or walk into Angelica attempting to kill him. Gibbs had interrupted both on many occasions. He glanced over at the island, as it was visible over the bow, while still pacing up and down.

Gibbs sighed as one of the crew walked up to him. "_Wens the Cap'n comm'n out_?". He stopped pacing and looked over at him and shrugged. "_Opfully soon_...". He looked over to the door, as the man joined him and his stare. The man frowned and looked over at Gibbs. "_Why don't ya just go in der._..". Gibbs leaned over to him, keeping his eyes on the door, finalizing his decision. "_I tink it's best to wait, considering Miss Angelica might be_..". He looked over to the crewman standing next to him. The man smiled and finished his sentence.

"_In a delicate state_?". He winked at Gibbs, implying that he knew where he was leading too.

"_Aye_..". Gibbs answered before walking away to wait for his Captain, followed by the man.

* * *

The cabin was warm, while rays of hot light streamed in heating the room. A numb throb began in her head as Angelica started to stir. "_Ergh_...". She groggily lifted a hand up to her forehead and rubbed her temples, eyes closed. She felt her head start to ache, as she became more awake. Angelica moved her hand to cover her closed eyes as she groaned, feeling the heat surround her immediately.

She had a hangover.

She carefully lifted her head up and moved her other arm underneath to support her self. As Angelica started to lean more of her weight on her arm, she noticed the squishy ness and strange feeling mattress. She peaked one eye slightly open confusedly. Through her blurred vision, Angelica saw a strange tanned skin colored thing, bellow her. Angelica groaned. She frowned and moved her hand off her face and placed it down near the other, and opened both eyes.

She blinked a couple times trying to clear her vision, when she felt her throbbing mind start to work. She looked down now with a clear vision at Jack. She frowned being quite puzzled why he was here, and un clothed. She sat there for a bit, trying to piece everything together when it hit her.

She gasped and looked down at her self. With a mix of shock and disbelief she flew of jack and held the sheet to her chest, waking up jack in the process. She pulled her legs into her chest and stared absolutely petrified at jack, knowing what they had done the night before.

Jack frowned showing clear on his face just how confused he was right now. She sat there for a bit, just gathering herself before she was able to speak. "_You...you BASTARD_!". She suddenly flew of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her, while swiftly grabbing her shirt off the floor.

* * *

Jack sat there, utterly confused at why he was an apparent bastard. He frowned while looking down, noticing his absence of clothes, now that the sheet was gone. He threw his hands to his private parts and flashed his teeth. He darted his head around the cabin, looking for his pants. Jack stood awkwardly up and hobbled around with hands to his crouch, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled them up and sighed in relief. He grabbed his boots and put them on.

He looked around the cabin, Angelica was no where to be seen. He shrugged and started to hunt around for his shirt, when a thick Spanish accent caught his attention.

"_GET OUT_". It was Angelica, angry Angelica. Jack turned around to face her. "_Wat_?".

She wore her shirt, untucked, and her slacks with crossed arms. "_Get...OUT_..". Angelica was almost spitting out her words, as jack stood there dumbfounded. Jack looked her up and down, trying to figure out why she was so in raged. Her cheeks were red and her hair was a mess, while her glare at jack became more and more dangerous.

Jack tried to think of all the possible things he could have done that might have angered her. He couldn't think of anything that he done to her lately, the only thing he could recall doing with her was sleeping-.

Jack widened his eyes, while mouthing the word 'Oh'. He pulled on a simile, after the hit of realization. "_Ya can't kick a captain out of is own cabin, luv_.". He changed his smile to a toothy one.

Angelica uncrossed her arms and walked up to him. She grabbed his shirt from under the table, along with his waist coat and jacket then shoved them into his chest. Jack put his hands to his chest holding his clothes frowning. He watched as she disappeared behind him. She pushed him hard making him walk forward to the door.

He felt her soft hands against his back, as he was pushed forward, the door coming closer and closer. She opened the door and pushed him out hard. He stumbled forward out the door, nearly falling forward from Angelica's sudden burst of energy. A loud slam drew everyone's attention to their half dressed Captain, clutching his clothes. Gibbs chuckled lightly at jack as he stood there, obviously embarrassed.

The whole crew looked over with raised eyebrows, while occasionally exchanging glances. Jack darted his eyes from man to man wide eyed, clearing his throat trying to maintain some of his dignity. He waved one hand in the air shooing them away, with the other holding his clothes. "_Back to work ya cockroaches_!".

He walked quickly over to the stairs and up, while pulling on his under shirt, battling against the wind for control over it. Gibbs ran up to the helm to join his captain. "_Cap'n! We have reached_-". Jack started to button up his shirt as he interrupted Gibbs harshly. "_I ave eyes mate.._". He pulled on his waist coat and let it hang open. Gibbs walked closer to where jack stood, by the table with his back to him. "_Might I ask why a certain door was slammed by a certain person for a certain reason_?". Jack rolled his eyes, groaned and spun around, not wanting answer his obvious question, that had only one answer that he knew Gibbs knew, but just wanted to hear him say it.

"_None of ya business, now_!". He waved both hands in the air, shooing Gibbs away. "_Tell the crew to lower the long boats and prepare._.". Attempting to avoid his query. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and followed his captains orders. "_Will Angelica be joining us by chance?_". He stopped at he top is the stairs, waiting for an answer. Jack patted his head and frowned. "_Tis the reason why we are ear, she better dam be_...".

Jack bent down and looked under that table looking for his hat. He grumbled to himself, as Gibbs continued down the stair to inform the crew.

Jack didn't know why sleeping with him was such a horrible thing, he knew he was good in bed, so that wasn't the problem, but he knew it angered her, he just didn't know exactly why. "_Great_...". Jack stood back up and sighed. "_Me hat is in the cabin, along with the devil..._". He looked up to the sun above and squinted. The sun was as up already, and the sweltering heat had already taken over. He looked back down and rubbed his eyes, as the watered.

"_Naw... Is little Jackie sad_?". Jack removed his fists from his wet eyes. Angelica stood before him hands to her hips, fully dressed and perfect; in jacks watery eyes. Jack pulled an obviously fake smile and wiped his eyes dry again. "_We ave reached our destination... Luv..._". Jack buttoned up his waist coat and started to walk past her to the stairs, pulling on one sleeve to his brown coat. "_We will be leaving in 10 minuets, no more._". He held up one finger, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Jack pulled on the other sleeve to the coat, then walked off down the stairs and into the cabin, to get his hat.

* * *

_How could he_... She thought. _He used me... AGAIN_!... She paced up and down the helm, arms crossed, waiting for the sign that they were ready to leave. _He took advantage of me... AGAIN_! She cursed in her native tongue as the wind whipped her long brown locks around madly. "_Disgusting bastard_...". Her words coated in her accent. She stomped over to the table and chair, and flopped down. She sighed deeply and leant her arm on the table, leaning her head on her hand. "_How could I let myself fall for him... Again..._". She moved her other hand and rubbed her temples. She closed her eyes, cursing at herself.

Blaming their accidental last night on jack was hard when it was mostly her fault. She was the one who drank to many, she was the one who touched first. She sighed again and ran her hand threw her hair. She thought back through the events of the night, as her heart fluttered at the feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She would admit it, and only admit it to herself, but she had enjoyed it. Of corse she enjoyed it. It had been years since she had felt safe and actually loved. Her farther had never said it once to her during there time, despite her coded and silent pleads to hear those words again.

It was a kick in the guts to know that only person that had ever utter the words '_I love you_' to her, was jack. He had said those words to nearly every woman on earth, and despite knowing this, to Angelica, when ever he used to say it, she still felt as if he only said it to her.

She had only ever had one person in this hell bound world, that she could seek comfort from, and it was that person she also need comfort because of. All Angelica had left in her mind now, was the hope of regaining her farther's ship and her beliefs in God. A deep voice woke Angelica from her thoughts. "_We'd be ready to leave now Angelica_.". She looked up and saw Gibbs standing, hands in his pockets smiling. She got up and put a hand to her hilt, checking that her sword and pistol were there. "_Hopefully this will be the last day I have to spend around jack.._". She walked past Gibbs, down the stairs to the men swarming around the ladder that lead down to the longboats.

* * *

Jack stood near the top of the ladder looking over his eager for adventure crew. He scanned them all, picking between the different type of men to come along. He held up a finger and pointed to them one by one. "_You, you, you, you, you, you..._". He moved his finger around In the air, while pouting. "_You...you, you...and...YOU_!". The last man he choose fist pumped in celebration, while the rest of the unpicked crew groaned, knowing they were to stay behind.

"_Tha rest of ya, shoo!_". He waved his hands in the directing of the rest of the crew as they slowly shuffled away, looking very melancholy. As the lucky men started to climb down the ladder to the boats, Angelica caught his eye. "_Ar! Luv ya will coming with me_". He nodded towards the ladder smiling proudly, not without adding a wink.

She put her hands to her hips, and scoffed. "_I'd rather be hang at the gallows_...". Jack smiked. "_Tis either me_..". He pointed down to the twenty lust filled eyes as they scanned Angelica up and down hungrily, despite knowing that they had no chance. "_Or dem._..". He raised his eyebrows as she grunted, as she let her hands fall to her sides. "_Asshole_...". She muttered as she pushed past him and down the ladder.

Jack frowned. "_excuse me_?". Jack looked down the ladder to see Angelica now sitting in the other empty boat, arms and legs crossed. "_I said..._". He watched her lean forward slightly. "ASSHOLE...". Angelica turned her head to the side as the men sitting In the adjacent boat whistle and woo. Jack rolled his eyes and turned away to face Gibbs. "_I ave a feeling today is going to be.._". Jack looked back over his shoulder at Angelica and flashed his teeth. "_Difficult_.." Gibbs chuckled and patted him in the shoulder. "_For you..."_. Jack glared at Gibbs before climbing down the ladder and into the boat.

The boat ride was long, especially when Jack and Angelica bickered the hole way. Insults, swearing and put downs rocked the little boat as Gibbs tried to row the two pirates, along with himself to the beach. To Gibbs, they looked like an old married couple, auguring over nothing.

Jack, Angelica and Gibb's boat reached the sandy shore first, letting Angelica jump out as fast as she could. She walked up the beach and looked around as she did. A lush green jungle stood before her, with a mountain sticking out the top of the green canopy. "_The island of Nevis... I wonder what Hector is doing ere..._". Jack walked up beside Angelica, adjusting his hat, before glancing over at her smiling his usual charming smile.

Angelica looked over to meet his eyes. "_I don't know, maybe when we meet him you can ask"_. He rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his coat pocket, sighing loudly, already getting sick of her attitude. Jack pulled out his compass and handed it to Angelica. "_Well if I am to ask him, ya better find em first..._". She snatch her hand away and opens up the compass. It spun from side to side slowly, until the arrow stopped right in front of them, pointing into the jungle. She kept her eyes down, as she started to walk forward, leaving jack and the crew behind.

He turned back and waved his hand forward, whistling to the men and Gibbs behind, to follow. Jack turned back and started to follow Angelica, who was already at the jungles edge.

Now the real adventure had began.

* * *

_Fav, Follow if enjoyed, and the adventure is coming up next! reviews always make me smile! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Hi guys! So so so sorry for the long wait! I could bore you all day with excuses so lets just not bother! Here is Chapter 12! It will be getting more fast paced now! Remember, if there is anything you want me to add, just PM me or add it into a review!_

_Also thank-you to everyone who reviewed! They make my day guys! :"D_

_-Rum_

* * *

The understory of the jungle was think with low hanging vines and branches. The heat of the day made the humidity even more unbearable, causing most of the crew to whine and complain. No more so than Jack.

To Angelica, he was acting like a child. Whining and winging about every little bug that flew past his face. Jacks noticeable fear of spiders was proving to be quite a nuisance. At first it was funny, but after the third or forth time, it became ridiculous.

As Angelica strode smoothly forward pushing back the vines and stepping over the roots of the large trees, Jack stumbled and crashed his way over and through ever bit of nature in his range. He was as graceful as a bull in a china shop.

Streams of golden light, illuminated the mist in the air, causing it to dance around as she sighed deeply. They had been trudging around in this jungle for most of the day, and no Barbossa.

As Angelica ducked under a thick branch, she glanced down at the compass. It pointed straight ahead as it had done for hours. She looked back up and groaned to herself. "_He better be on this dam island..._". She looked up squinting as she passed a stream of light that found it's way through the thick layer of leaves and down to the ground. Angelica still couldn't get the antics of last night out of her head. She couldn't believe herself, she couldn't believe her stupidity of getting so drunk around Jack. Especially after past experiences with him. It always ended up with her being used in one way or another. Angelica scoffed to herself. She knew Jack would never understand that, to him sleeping with her was some sort of bonus you can unlock if you get her drunk enough. It had always been a game to him, that was another thing that made Jack harder to be with. Suddenly a loud gun shot cracked through the air in the distance causing her to stop still and her mind scramble, as the faint sound of distressed birds followed.

She scanned the jungle around her, putting a hand slowly to her hilt. "_We'd be close._.". Jack's deep rough voice made her jump noticeably. She looked to her side where Jack now stood femininely, completely erasing any sort of manliness had the second before. Not that he had much to start with.

She breathed out loudly and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She scanned Jack while trying to think of something to reply with that didn't include any sarcasm. The visible skin of his chest glistened as sweat dribbled down from his drenched bandana. Angelica snapped the compass closed and handed it back to Jack. She looked behind as the crew started to come into view. "_Get the men to hurry up, I don't plan to do any rescue missions..._". Jack looked down at her and frowned while shoving the compass into his pant pocket.

"_Since when did I start take'n orders from you_?". Angelica glared harshly back up at him. "_Just do it will you..._". She spat and stomped away.

* * *

Jack watched her walk forward and seemingly out of ear shot. "_Just do it will you..._". He said mimicking Angelica childishly when he felt she was at a safe distance. He scoffed lightly while turning around to half of his red faced and sweaty crew. They looked as if they'd run a marathon, bent over and breathing heavily. "_I didn't pick tha slowest bunch of bilge rats did i? Get off ya ass' and move!_". Jack clapped his hands as the crew groaned all at once. "_Can't we ave a rest cap'n?_". A man complained as Jack smiled. "_If ya want a break, take it up with er_". Jack threw a thumb over his shoulder in Angelica's direction. Anyone could hear the man gulp from a mile away. "_Err... I think I'll be fine..._". The man along with the others started to pick up their pace to rejoin with Angelica's. Gibbs plodded up to his captain's side puffing loudly. "_I see ye be getting orders for ya misses_?". Gibbs smiled with a hand on his beer belly. He felt his stomach flip over realizing at what he said. Jack put a finger out in front of Gibbs' nose. "_Watch it..._". He said sternly but Gibbs just chuckled. He could see jack going red.

"_I remember when you were all chuffed and were plan'n to ma-_". Jack cut in before Gibbs could finish. He wasn't about to have Gibbs bring that up incase Angelica was in ear range. "_Don't, finish that..._". Jack said through his teeth. Gibbs raised his eyebrows as Jack cleared his throat and strode forward, trying to out walk him. Gibbs had become an older, chubbier man over the years and avoiding a conversation had become as simple as fast walking.

Gibbs groaned as he watched Jack speedily walk forward and away. "_Ya can't run away from everything Jack!_". Gibbs yelled after him. Jack turned his head back to look over his shoulder. "_Watch me_!". Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave up.

Jack strode fast on ahead until he felt that Gibbs was no longer behind him. He slowed down and looked around for Angelica. _She sure can walk fast_. He walked forward looking in every direction as he went, still no sign of Angelica. He pulled back two large leaves to reveal a clearing dotted with stumps and Angelica standing in the middle hands to her hips.

There were hammocks hanging in the trees surrounding the clearing and a small dying fire off to the side. There were a table and chair with sacks leaning against the legs, and barrels placed randomly around. Jack scanned Angelica up and down from behind taking in her unbeatable curves, thinking about the certain topic that Gibbs brought up seconds earlier.

Alas it was true, all those years ago Jack Sparrow had once fallen to the knees of love, very hard in fact. During the times when he was heavy under the spell of cupids arrows, he had, regrettably, told Gibbs that he was thinking to marry her. Ever since then It gave Gibbs yet another thing to poke at Jack with given the chance.

Jack cleared his throat and broke himself out of his thoughts and walked calmly over and next to Angelica. Not with out giving her a good look up and down again as he went. She looked over and gave him a stern look, as if she had just heard everything he was thinking. "_It's new_..". Angelica moved her eyes away from him and scanned the fire. "_Still burning, they must be not to far off.._.". Jack was literally just staring at her mindlessly, everything she was saying flew over his head while his mind was filled with memories of last night. It was as if Gibbs just mentioning his past intentions reawakened an unquenchable lust for her again. Unfortunately.

He cleared his throat once again and turned his head away from her. Clearing his mind from any sort of unrelating images of Angelica.

"_Jack Sparrow_..". A deep rough voice nearly made Jack jump out of his skin. He spun around to face the man they were looking for, Barbossa.

* * *

Angelica froze as his voice broke the silence. Her breathing hitched as she moved her hand to her hilt ready. "_Fancy seen'n ya here, aye_?". Angelica turned around carefully seeing the man she hunted for Standing right there. She scanned her eyes over Barbossa and his crew behind him. "_Might I ask why ya ear on this lovely island_?". Jack stood up straight and smiled brightly. "_Sightseeing_!". He answered confidently Angelica rolled her eyes slowly into the back of her head, mentally face palming. "_Sightseeing_?..." She watched as Barbossa processed Jack's excuse thoroughly with a hand to his beard. "_Never thought Jack Sparrow was one for sightseeing.._". Jack chuckled awkwardly trying to make it seem as if he as havering a proper conversation with him.

Barbossa moved forward towards them with a hand on his hilt. Angelica arm took over and she quickly drew her sword and pointed it towards his chest. Barbossa calmly lifted up his hands as if he was surrendering. "_Now now lets not do something that ya will regret..._". She glared into his eyes, pushing the tip of her sword harder against his chest. Angelica felt the urge to plunge her sword right through him but the memories of an old friendship that they once shared stopped her. She sighed, letting her arm go limp and fall to her side. Barbossa smiled as Angelica turned her head away not wanting to see his expression.

Two men apart of Barbossa crew walked into the group holding a large bore by the trotters. She frowned, _must be the gun shot we heard.._. Suddenly a loud rustling came from behind as Jack's crew were pushed into the middle with their hands up. "_Aye! Watch it will ya_!". Gibbs bumped into Jack's back with his hands up as one of Barbossa men pointed a gun at him. "_Sorry to interrupt your nature walk Jack but I have business to attend to and unfortunately for you...ya be in me way..._". Barbossa turned around on the spot as his crew lunged towards their small group, out numbering them. Angelica quickly turned around to run when she was grabbed from behind. "_Arr! Get off me!_". She snatched one of her arms out of his grasp and elbowed him in the face. Just as she became free, Angelica was grabbed again. The man grabbed her arm tightly, winning the battle for power. "_Let go of me!_". She thrashed around until he grabbed her other arm.

He ignored her insults as he pulled her arms behind her back, kicking her calf making Angelica fall to her knees. She looked around desperately for jack and saw him face down on the ground unconscious. She groaned loudly, _of corse_. She felt her capturer tighten his grasp around her wrists as she wriggled. "_Let go of me you bastardo asqueroso_!" (_disgusting bastard_!). She tried to stand but the man pulled her back down. "_You have no right to do this! ¡Suéltame ahora_!" (_Let go of me now_!).

She looked around frantically for someone to help, she wasn't about to be a prisoner of Barbossa. Unfortunately for her, their small squad had been defeated easily. The men all sat tied around a tree looking slightly embarrassed, having a woman last longer than them in the fight. She gritted her teeth as she tired one last time to get free. Angelica pulled her arms to the side with all her strength, causing the man to fall. She jumped up but before she could pull out her sword to defend herself three men warped themselves around her. She was trapped. They pushed her back onto her knees, hands behind her back and now with three men holding her down.

"_Forgot you were a tough one_...". Barbossa chuckled lightly. She whipped her head around, and glared. "_Usted idiota ignorante patética déjame ir_!" (_You pathetic ignorant asshole let me go_!). Angelica's perfect Spanish rolled off her tongue as her anger grew.

Barbossa frowned and waved a hand in the air. "_Tie her and Jack down-_". "_¡Cobarde Cuando salga de aquí voy a atarte!_" (_Coward! When I get out of here I'll tie you down_!) Barbossa raised his eyebrows and started to finish his sentence. "_To a tree and..._". Hector stopped to think while scanning her up and down. "_muzzle her.._". Angelica's jaw dropped. "Muzzle me? MUZZLE ME?! I'LL-MMM HMM MMMH!". One of the men holding her down wrapped a price of cloth around her mouth. She bit down hard into the cloth as she was forced to stand up. She was pushed over to the side and her back forced against a tree and shoved down to the ground as Jack was placed on the other side in the same position. A rope was fastened tight around Jack and Angelica's chest as their wrist's on either side were chained together. "_Mmmm! Mmm..mmm_!". She arched her back as far as she could trying to loosen the rope, while trying to spit out the dirty cloth from her mouth. It tasted worse than Jacks attempt at cooking. She dug her boots into the dirt, slightly lifting herself off the ground but it did nothing.

Angelica sighed and bowed her head in defeat, causing her hair to fall around her face. She moved her head back up and leaned it against the tree. _Perfect_. She twisted her wrists feeling jacks hands against hers. He was still unconscious. _Captain Jack Sparrow, knocked out in the first fives seconds of a battle, brilliant_. Angelica managed to let out a muffled chuckle to herself at the thought of it. As funny as it was, she couldn't do anything until he woke and she didn't know how long that would be. Angelica glanced up at the leaves above trying to at least gage the time. Not a single patch of sky was to be seen, nothing. All she could do now was wait and try to spit out the rag from her mouth.

* * *

Scrum dusted off his hands as he approached Barbossa. "_They're all tired down Cap'n_.". Barbossa smiled. "_Well done Scrum.._". His rough voice crackled. "_The first ting ya have actually done right_.". Scrum smiled wryly. "Err thank ya Cap'n...". He answered, putting his hands in his pockets, walking away head down feeling that his efforts were unseen.

Hector sat down heavily and placed his hands on the map that lay out in the table. He scratched his beard and flashed his teeth mumbling to himself, while running a bony finger over the map. "_Cap'n cap'n_!". One of the crew ran up holding a long strapped bag in his hands. "_I might ave something of ya interests..._". He placed the bag on the table and stood back. Barbossa raised his eyebrows and grabbed the bag, pulling it closer. '_twas found on Jack Sparrow Cap'n_... _Dunno wats in it though..._". Barbossa put both hands inside and grabbed the object inside pulling it out. The bag fell off from around his hands as the other man's jaw dropped. "_Is dat..._". Barbossa smiled and held it up and moved one eye close to the glass. "_My Pearl..._". He felt his hands tingle with excitement, not only did he have the Revenge in is power, but he had the Black Pearl in his grasp as well already. He moved the bottle closer to his face, peering further into the bottle, as the Pearl battled a thunder storm inside.

"_Ow did it-_". Barbossa cut in sharply. "_Magic_...". His voice was smooth as he twirled the bottle in his fingers. Without taking his gaze off from the Pearl he gave the man orders. "_We rest ear for the night and make way for our goal in the morn'n, and keep an eye on Jack and Angelica, I don't plan to have me throat slit aye?_". He waited for an answer but nothing came. He moved his hands down so he could see the man just standing there gazing at the bottle. "_Aye!?_". He raised his voice snapping the man out of his trance. "_Er a-aye cap'n_!". Barbossa rolled his eyes as he placed the pearl carefully down to the side. He grabbed the sword and placed it onto the table next to the Pearl. Everything was going as he had planned; The Queen Anne's Revenge, The Black Pearl and soon, untold riches.

* * *

_:) Fav and follow if you enjoyed! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

.

* * *

**- Chapter 13 -**

_Hi readers! I know it's been ages again! Sorry! thank you for all the awesome reviews! my Ipad was being fixed so I had to wait!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_-Rum_

* * *

The back of his head throbbed with a strong body numbing pain. A flush of dizziness washed over him as he rolled his head forward. He tried to open his eyes, it was as if they had been stapled shut. All he could hear was the thumping of his heart, and the ringing in his ears. "Ugh...". Jack moaned as his brain commanded his arm to move to the sight of pain. But nothing happened. His brain sent the signal again and his arm tugged forward slightly, but no further.

He felt the cogs on his brain start up and his memory of earlier flowed back. Jack's senses returned and his body allowed him to open his eyes. He gazed around trying to gather his bearings. "Trees... Rock... Bush..". For some reason, Jack couldn't remember where he was or how he became to be tied to a tree. His brain listed all possible scenarios that could have lead to his situation, but there was one certain possibility that seemed more... 'Jack Sparrow'.

"Rum..." He look down to his chest and then to his chained hands. Rum did explain his mighty headache, but it didn't explain why he was tied down, or the fact that there was a strange fellow staring at him from a far. He just sat there, watching.

Jack frowned, crocked his head to the side.

"Finally, Your awake.". Jack felt the chains wrapped around his wrist, pull his arms further around the tree. He knew that voice, he knew that lovely voice to well.

Angelica.

His thoughts rattled around in his brain, as there was only word that seemed to tickle is tongue.

"How?". His raspy pirate voice getting the better of him.

He heard Angelica snicker, then proceed to answer, seeming quite amused, the sort of amused tone that only Angelica could muster, usually leading to his embarrassment.

"Well after only five seconds of battle... You were face down in the dirt unconscious and-... Oh, everyone saw by the way... then they tied us to this tree...".

He sighed deeply. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Angelica's proposal seemed more than likely. He felt the late flush of embarrassment wash over him, as Jack could practically feel his manliness deteriorate.

He lent his head back against the trunk and looked up to the canopy. Losing a slight portion of his manliness to an old coot with a stick as Barbossa watched on in delight, was something he could live with, as Jack had the Pearl and HE didn't.

He rolled his head back down and to his chest in reassurance. Jack scanned himself looking for that familiar cheap cloth strap and budging sack, but nothing. He chuckled to himself as if it was all a joke.

He whipped his head from side to side frantically while his heart pumped fiercely.

"No...no no no no no...". He fidgeted madly, kicking his feet and looking for his precious satchel.

"Ar! Be carful will you! Your crushing me when you move!". Jack just ignored her and leaned forward making her squeal.

"ARGH JACK!". Suddenly a loud metallic clinking sound made them both fall silent.

The chain had snapped.

Jack stopped and leaned back against the tree, bringing his free hand up to his face.

"OI! what's goin on over ear!". The man who watched jack stormed over. Quicker than a whip, jack flew his hand back down by his side. "Er... Nothing!". Jack smiled as innocently as a pirate could smile. He scanned him up and down before stepping around to take a glance at Angelica.

"One wrong move and I put a hole in both of ya heads... Aye?". He pointed his bony finger at both of them. Jack just smiled waiting for Angelica to say something that Angelica usually would say in this situation, but nothing. He walked away and back to is post.

Jack moved his eyes carefully over to where the man now sat and started to fiddle with his chained hand.

"You have a plan?". He heard her sigh loudly. He raised his eyebrows and once again searched through the files in his mind for a relevant answer. "Maybe...". He had nothing. She scoffed lightly before answering. "So you have nothing...".

Jack twisted his arm trying to uncoil the chain. "Well I don't hear you coming up with anything". He twisted his wrist harder watching the metal ring slowly bend. A loud clink echoed and bounce off the trees. "Ha ha!". Jack held up both of his hands triumphantly. He slipped his free arms under the rope and wriggled down. He watched as the rope slowly made it's way from his chest, to his neck then over his head. He jumped to his feet and looked around. He walked around the tree to Angelica.

"Are you going to just stand there or help me!". She fumed. Jack knelt down and started to pull away the rope. "Seeing as ya asked so nicely luv...". He smiled wryly. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Just untie me..".

Jack was confused at how she could be still angry. _It has been what... More than six hours after it happened and she is still pissed_? Jack pulled the rope up and away, then held out a hand. She slapped his hand away and got up. "I can handle myself..". Jack retracted back his hand and shrugged.

"What now?" She looked up at him. Jack started to walk quickly behind a tree, dragging Angelica along by the arm. He pulled her close and peered around the tree to the camp site searching for Barbossa and his ship. "We get back me pearl...".

Angelica snatched back her arm from his grasp. "And MY Revenge?". She glared at Jack waiting for him to look back her. "Yes... And ya ship too..". He sighed before advancing forward. They both moved swiftly trying to not be seen or heard. As far as she knew they didn't have a 'plan' as such, but when your with Jack, it's usually referred to as improvisation. She knelt down next to Jack behind a bush. She looked up at a small patch of sky navy sky with a small star shining through.

"Night will be here soon.". She whispered, making her accent thicken immensely. Jack look back at her with a contagious toothy smile. "Perfect..". He used his hands to pry back the bush to see the camp.

"Now...". She shuffled closer to Jack so she could see through the gap. She looked up at him as he scanned the area. "Now, what?". She watched him closely as he squinted. "Now... We wait until night fall.. And steal me ship". Jack let go of the leaves and leaned back to face Angelica. "From right under is nose..". He smiled brightly and tapped her nose. Angelica felt her heart skip and she turned away. _Idiot_. She cleared her throat to regain herself while noticing yet again, a detail Jack skimmed over. "And my ship?". Angelica turned her head back to face him. "I like how you always seem to forget that..".

Jack just scoffed at her comment. "I'm a busy man, with many important things on my mind dear..". Jack fluttered his eyelids and placed a hand on the tanned skin of his upper chest, his voice deepening. Angelica smiled genuinely. "You call women, rum and the sea important?". Suddenly a rough voice caught them both off guard.

"Clear up the camp we'd be leave'n in the mornin, cap'ns orders.". They both shrunk down as the voices drew closer. "Can't wait for our share of the profit though.." Jack placed an arm over her back pushing her close and further down. "Wonder how much gold was actually in there?". She felt the earth rumble beneath her hands as the men walked past. "All I know, is that I'll be rich after this!". The men chuckled as they walked further away.

"Gold?". Angelica whispered. She frowned and looked over at jack. "Is that why his here?". Jack sat back up and pealed back the leaves once again. "On a quest for untold riches again... He'll never change". Jack jumped up and moved quickly further in to the camp and crouched down behind some barrels. _Again_? He looked back and waved for Angelica to follow.

She sped over and kneeled next to Jack. "What do you mean again?" Jack put a finger to his lips as another man walked passed. Jack peered over the barrel to see the mans back slowly become smaller. "Didn't ya hear about the chest of Aztec gold?". Angelica shrugged. "Yes...I heard the rumors but I thought it was a load..". Jack smiled and chuckled throatily. "I see... Well that's why he kicked me off the Pearl, to get the ship and the cursed coins...". Angelica smiled. "So they were cursed... I guess I better start believing tall tavern tales...". Jack smirked and patterned his sides. "Dam, nothing" Angelica crocked an eyebrow. "What, you think they'll just leave our weapons on us?". Jack smiled. "You gotta stay optimistic luv". Angelica rolled her eyes.

Optimism. Something that Angelica new jack for. Along with being a rum soaked, long haired womanizer. He always looked at the positive things in the future, that of corse included him, as she had heard.

"Well I'll be...". Angelica snapped herself out of her mind. She watched as jack stood up and just walked away. In alarm of there cover being blown she got up as well. "Jack! What are you-". As Angelica approached, she saw a table with the Pearl just sitting there. Jack picked it up and looked back surprised. "He just, left it here all out in the open...". Angelica walked up to the table to look closer. She darted her head around. "Don't you think we should, you know.. Hide?". Jack grabbed the satchel of the table and placed the Pearl inside. She watched him closely as his eyes winded. "Or we could get back your revenge". He walked around the table and bent down. He came back up holding up Barbossa sword. He turned towards Angelica and smiled. Angelica laughed and smiled back. Everything was going better than expected.

Suddenly the clicking of guns surrounded them. "I don't appreciate people going through me stuff...". They turned around to find themselves once again in the same situation as last time. "And I don't appreciate people stealing MY ship!". Jack hugged the satchel into is chest. "Well maybe ye shouldn't make it so easy to steal, jack...". Angelica smiled and giggled softly. Jack whipped his head over to her direction mouth open. "Who's side are you on?". His voice pitched as she just smiled.

Barbossa walked forward and held out his hand. "I'll cut ya a deal... Give me back the Pearl... And the sword and I'll let ya live.. Aye?". Jack raised his eyebrows and looked over at Angelica. He moved his eyes down quickly at the sword. She knew what he was about to do, and she was ready.

"RUN!". Jack threw the sword at her and sped off with Angelica close behind.

"Shoot em!". Gun shots flew through the air past their heads as they ran through the jungle, ducking and diving over branches, vines and roots.

Night was setting in and it was darker than expected as Angelica placed one foot in front of the other. She held the sword tightly by the hilt and she kept her eyes fixed on Jack. She heard yelling and shots slowly fade away. Every breath burned her throat but she pushed on, to wherever Jack was going.

A white light caught Angelica's eyes. Slowly the white light became bigger and longer, it was the beach. She pushed herself harder and jumped out of the jungle banging into Jack. She felt his heart thump and his body radiated heat. She felt his hand grab her wrist as they both looked frantically around. A gun shot rang out of the jungle. "Er... Plan Jack?". Jack looked down at her and twitch his nose letting go. "Er...". He look out to the sea and grabbed the sword from her hand. He held it up to the horizon where the shimmering water met the sky.

He sliced the air as he moved the sword from side to side. "Er... Ship come.. Now!". He flung the sword to one side and back again like a wand. The sound of yelling started to become louder. She felt her body tingle with fear. "Jack...". He looked back at her and frowned. "You were the first mate on Black Beard's ship, you must know how to work it.". He quickly handed her the sword. Angelica looked at him puzzled. "He never told me how to use it! Your Jack Sparrow! Here!". She handed him back the sword. "Yes, I'm Jack Sparrow and your the daughter of Black Beard, the original owner of the sword.". He handed her the sword back as another shot rang through the air. They were getting close.

* * *

She stared right at him with her big brown eyes. He could see the fear. Jack didn't know what to do, and neither did she. Both of them looked at each other waiting for someone to say something. The only thing that ran through his mind was how wonderful she looked in this light. _Jesus Jack, not now_. He turned away to the jungle behind them as it came alive. Barbossa crew ran out and swarmed them. They grabbed him by the arms and tackled him to the ground. He fought back and flung them away. He kicked and punched but it was no use. He had no weapon to fight them off.

They grabbed his arms and kicked him in the chest. Jack fell to his knees hanging his head. "This is what happens when you don't listen Jack.". He looked up to face Barbossa. He gulped in air as his ribs ached. Barbossa grabbed the satchel off from around him harshly. He followed him as he walked up to Angelica who was on her knees as well, and snatched the sword from her grip. He watched her glare and grind her teeth in rage. Barbossa just smiled and turned away. "Snatching isn't nice...". Barbossa stopped and looked over this shoulder. "Neither is stealing...". He walked away and put the sword back in its holster.

"Lock em up in the brig boys..."

* * *

_Thnx for staying with me! Hope you guys are enjoying the adventure! Planning some close scenes for the next chapter! Fav & Follow if you enjoyed! And reviews are awesome!_


End file.
